Finding and Saving the BoyWhoLived
by kittycow2004
Summary: Harry was raised without knowing of magic, that he was famous, and that his parents didn't abandon him. He became a streetkid and will suddenly run smack dab into his destiny and his family.
1. What happened to Harry?

Harry Potter was not known as the Boy-Who-Lived or even widely known. The night of Halloween, 1981 his parents had been out at an emergency Order meeting and had left him in the care of a babysitter. They had returned after a neighbor had called slightly concerned about the smoke coming out of their home, they had rushed to Godric's Hollow only to discover that their young son was assumed dead and the babysitter definitely dead. They were unaware that Voldemort had come to the house to kill Harry and failed, they also didn't know that a well meaning person assuming that the very much alive baby was now an orphan had removed him from the wreckage.

James and Lily Potter erected a grave for their young son and joined the rest of the Wizarding World in rejoicing over Voldemort disappearing and leaving them in peace, but they never forgot that Harry's body had never been found and that their son might be out there. They like most parents that are forced with accepting the death of a child, refused to give up hope that he could be alive.

The well meaning person, let's call them Bob, had taken Harry to a London orphanage and left him in the care of the Matron. His first name had been embroidered on the blanket and they made up a last name, thus Harry Johnson was born. Harry Johnson grew up not knowing his parents or eventual siblings, not knowing that after that last night as Harry Potter Voldemort was never seen again and peace descended on the world he was forced to leave behind.

Harry and life at The London's Children Ward didn't mix very well. There were tough chores everyday and all the children were schooled within the Ward so they never met the children who were know as living on the "outside". When ever a hopeful couple would come to look at children however everything was tidied up and the children allowed to play outside and around the Ward itself. Harry was also singled out as the 'weird kid', funny accidents happened around him and the other kids steered clear. The Matron, well it was obvious why she never had her own children. She wasn't exactly motherly, in fact she seemed to have a satanic bent.

Harry was not allowed to be adopted by orders of Bob; he had to live at the Ward until his 18th birthday and then he would be free to go. Though honestly, not many people wanted to adopt the freaky kid anyway. It wasn't Harry's fault of course, but whenever a family so much as hinted that they wanted him something would happen that would convince them otherwise.

Harry was 6 when Charles or Chaz as he liked to be called showed up. Chaz had also been abandoned by his parents, as Harry was told had also happened to him. They cited strange happenings as their reason and the Ward never asked questions. Chaz and Harry became fast friends, bonded over their apparent strangeness and that no one wanted them as children. Harry was once interviewed by a reporter about being an orphan, when the man had asked how long Harry had been there Harry replied down to the day the time spent here. The man had been surprised and then saddened by the lack of hope in many of these children. When the article had come out though many people where unsympathetic and said these children deserved it. Harry accepted that and moved on, but the article was not noticed by only Muggles and Bob knew again that Harry still remembered nothing, as was the point.

When Chaz and Harry were 11 they began to plot their escape. They never dreamed it would ever actually be possible to escape but it was amusing to talk about it anyway. It was one of the dreams that the children of the Ward often harbored, that there was a chance of escape. They also dreamed of one day so distant relative that wanted them would appear and make unicorns and rainbows appear. Naturally, all the children realized that they were stupid dreams.

Then the day came, some rich man in order to appear more loving, had given the Ward a bundle of money to take the children out for the day. So on September 1st 1992 Harry and Chaz joined the long line of children waiting to go to the museum. They had to board a train at Kings Cross Station and then get off in the heart of London to reach the museum; in the huge crowd at Kings Cross it was easy to lose one child. Or two.

Harry and Chaz saw their chance as a huge group of redheaded people ran though their line and blocked the Matron's view of them. They took off running and Harry slammed by accident into the redheaded girl and knocked a book out of her possession. Harry kicked the book away without realizing it and kept running.

Harry and Chaz kept running until them were about mile from the station. That's when they stopped and took stock of what they had. They couldn't believe that they had actually done it. It was like that old movie that they had once seen, _Escape from Alcatraz._

"Well Chaz we are free, and homeless and without any money. So what next?" Harry glanced around him at all the tall buildings and the rush of parents shoving themselves and children toward the station that they had just escaped. He couldn't help, but see that there were owls. Which was odd.

"Well mate I feel that we need to find a job of sorts and a place to stay, or else we'll end up where we started." Chaz began to remove the uniform tie and mess up his hair, he hated having to polish himself up so that the Matron would look good.

As the 2 boys stood on the street and thought out their next move, because honestly they hadn't thought any of this out past the whole getting away part. That is when Joseph Armstrong, known as Fingers to his friends and the police, saw them. He assessed them in his mind, 2 small boys, light it looked like and with some muscle build that could be useful in the future. And they wore the distinctive uniform of the Ward in central London which meant that there would be no parents looking for them, they were perfect.

Fingers walked up to Chaz and Harry and smiled warmly at them.

"So my young friends what has you in the city this fine day?"

Chaz and Harry looked at one another and shrugged, what harm could it do to answer the question?

"We kinda ran away from our home," Chaz said with a small smile, "And we have no intention of returning." He finished fiercely.

"Well that's fine because I have no intention of returning you. Come let us talk of the possibilities this will open up for us. By the way call me Fingers okay, real names aren't important."

Fingers was involved in several small schemes and his biggest wish was to enter into a larger scheme. Fingers was a pickpocket and a successful one, unfortunately he wanted to be a car jacker and had a terrible memory. You needed a good memory to be able to jack the right cars, you jacked them because someone else wanted them and you needed to remember which one it was they wanted. Fingers was hoping that these 2 kids would be his ticket to the car jacking world, they would jack the cars and he would pick the pockets to feed them when there weren't any customers for a new car. Harry and Chaz had unknowingly stepped into the world of crime, running and hard times.

"So boys would you be interested in joining me and my gang?" Fingers asked as he sat on the bench nearby and spread his arms over the back.

"Well, what would we have to do?" Chaz asked, looking at Fingers carefully. Harry said nothing just watched Fingers face, he had become good at knowing when people were lying. All the adults that he had ever known has lied to him. Generally they said that someone would love him and adopt him, and that he wasn't a freak.

"Nothing at the moment, but as soon as you two get trained up you'll be, to put it quite frankly, stealing cars." Fingers wanted it all on the line, he didn't want these two kids backing out, trying to say they didn't know what they were getting into. They were going to know exactly, there was no walking away from Fingers.

The two boys merely looked at each other and seemed to communicate without speaking. Harry wasn't sure, it would keep them from resorting to other ideas to survive and Fingers seemed like an okay guy.

Chaz, like Harry, was straddling the fence. Before his parents hadn't wanted him anymore they had drilled into his head that stealing was bad and he would go to hell for it. But he also saw that this could be the best choice they would get.

Harry spoke up, "Okay, but what are the rules and the unspoken but?"

Harry had read a lot at the Ward, it was the one thing they wouldn't get mad at him about. So he learned a lot and remembered all or most of it. He knew there had to be conditions.

"Well first off my name is Fingers and you two need new names. That way if you are ever caught by the police you can't say my real name because you don't know it. So don't tell me your names, and walk with me and meet the rest of the gang. They can be either your family or your worst enemies so don't cross them alright."

Fingers led them along an alley and stopped at a brown door. He raised his hand and pounded above the knocker that was in the shape of a pair of handcuffs. He noticed Harry and Chaz's raised eyebrows, "It's to remind us of what we are running from every time we enter these doors."

They shrugged and followed him inside. A small group of teenagers sat around a T.V. and shouted at a football match that was playing.

"Hey guys, we have new friends to welcome into the fold," Fingers shouted over the people yelling in excitement and disappointment.

Immediately everyone turned around and pinned their sight on the two boys.

"Who are they?" a girl with light blond hair asked.

"Um well the one with glasses can be Specs and the other one doesn't have a name yet." Finger crossed his arms and looked at Chaz with a considering frown.

"Specs?" Harry asked, he hated his glasses and would prefer not to go by them. It was just one more thing that people could use to make fun of him, and they did.

"Yeah kid, so get used to it because I like it okay. Hey, other kid do you run fast?"

"Yeah," Chaz shrugged and looked embarrassed which only increased when Harry snorted.

"'Yeah?' mate, you run really fast, I have trouble keeping up with you." Harry shook his head over his friend's modesty.

"Well good," the blond spoke up again, "you can be Swifty."

She stood up and walked over to them, "I'm Bets by the way." She shook both their hands and stood back to let more people introduce themselves.

A young boy about their age or a little younger stepped forward first, "Hi I'm Tales and I provide the alibis." He smiled shyly and let himself be pushed back. He was too young to actively be in the streets, but he could make the female cops cry every time with his sob stories.

An older boy stepped forward with sandy brown hair, almost like Chaz's but darker, came up next. "Yo, I'm Dutchy and I help Fingers with the rush hour crowd at the Underground." He smiled at his little joke and flexed his muscles to show off a little.

The last person to step forward was another girl who appeared to be in her mid-teens. "Dusty" was all she said before she leaned against a wall and watched them like a hawk.

And thus Harry and Chaz, now Specs and Swifty, joined the gang of street kids known as the Bandits.

&()(+

5 years had passed since Harry and Chaz left their old lives behind…again. They had become well known and wanted car jackers with several warrants out for their arrest. The police had never caught wind the "hardened criminals" they were after and the two teenaged boys they saw around were one and the same.

They had both become the masters of disguise. They could wear a red ball cap stealing the car and then when running if need be ditch the blue jacket and switch the ball cap for a newsboy cap because the cops never looked at faces, but the clothing the person wore. They also could blend easily in large crowds still being slight for their age. They had never really had a chance to catch up on the last calories when they joined the Bandits. There had been several series of hard times, and less food was one of the first coping methods.

Some things never change however, some of those things were their friendship and their innate distrust of parents. Harry and Chaz both hated the mere thought of their parents, something that is and was encouraged by Fingers who didn't want to lose his best. Bets had adopted a mother persona over the two boys, she made sure they ate, washed, and learned something from the school books Dusty always had. Harry and Chaz always complained about this in public but rather enjoyed it secretly. She also bullied them into actually attending school when they were busy. It had gotten to a point where she would pick them up and drop them off. Harry and Chaz explained it saying that Bets was actually their real mother, but community pressure had kept her from being more in their lives until now.

Currently though, they were running for their freedom though a small town right outside London, Harry and Chaz had been told to pick up a red Jaguar that was a 1996 model. The owner lived in the town they were currently racing though, they had attempted to steal it before he woke up, but they got hung up. After dealing with what had held them back they decided to get it during his lunch break at a café. In the midst of breaking the lock a young fresh faced rookie cop had spotted them and given chase. Harry and Chaz were running thought the overly crowded public square of Godric's Hallow; they spotted a popular lunch spot and ran inside to pretend they were innocently eating.

A large redheaded family, that looked vaguely familiar to Harry, was sitting there along several darker haired people and they seemed to be celebrating something. They threw themselves into chairs and smiled as the waitress came over to take their order.

"Hello welcome to the Wizard's Brew. Did you guys have a Happy Halloween?"

Harry thought back to yesterday which involved stealing a mint condition Rolls Royce and giving it to their demander and making a sweet bundle to tide them over.

"Yeah it was productive, you?"

"It was nice though it meant getting ready for this huge lot, who come in every year." She gestured over her shoulder and the large table he had noticed earlier. "Anyways, what can I get you boys?"

"Let us have a think please, just got in." Chaz flashed his best smile and she smiled back, nodded and let them be. Chaz has this ability to completely throw women for a loop with just a look. An ability that he totally abused.

'Alright mate, your back's to the room and mine is to the wall, I'll watch the door and you watch the kitchen entrance." They had already learned the value of keeping a complete eye on their surroundings. They had seen the Matron and assorted others over the years, and would prefer not to get caught now.

"Whatever you say Swift, hey do those people look familiar to you?" He gestured to the crowd behind him.

Chaz glanced over Harry's head, "Kinda, maybe they live near us. Hey did Bets mention that guy she saw hanging outside the house?"

Some might have called Chaz a little paranoid, but Harry nodded and quickly scanned the surrounding tables and the kitchen door. He was glad their table was blocked by the large party from the front; it would make spotting them harder. They both knew that there were warrants out for them and they needed to be careful. The cops might not have known that it was them, but if they were guilty of one crime they might be guilty of others.

Chaz and Harry continued to chat about their friends and the recent events in their lives. Dutchy had heard from his family after 6 years of nothing and was considering talking back to them, naturally Chaz and Harry didn't agree. Dutchy was from a rather wealthy family and had be outcast because of the actions of his mother. His older brother that was supposed to take over recently died and the family needed a new heir.

&(&

Alastor Moody had noticed the two boys come in because their faces were blocked by hats and he thought it odd that they didn't remove them, like the other young men in the restaurant. He also noticed that they chose a table and sat so that no one would be able to sneak up on them and they were keeping watch. It tickled his curiosity enough that he was watching them and wanted more input.

He leaned over and tapped on one Sirius Black's shoulder, as a fellow Auror he felt that Sirius had noticed as well and was could prove that he wasn't being paranoid.

"Sirius, do you see those two boys in the corner?" Moody pointed and saw Sirius nod and then frown as he noticed how they were acting.

"Why does it seem like they don't want to be noticed?" Sirius leaned forward and squinted, "One of then looks familiar but I can't place it. What do you think, he just turned back around, but it's the one with the blue cap that has his back to us."

Moody attempted to fix his blue eye on him but was interrupted by the Muggle police burst into the restaurant.

"There they are!" A younger one pointed at the two boys. Whose reaction was to leap from their chairs and rush toward the kitchen, throwing chairs and tables into the path of the police. One managed to catch the sandy haired boy around the waist. The ball caped boy turned around to help him but he yelled, "NO! RUN Harry like we did 5 years ago and RUN!!"

James Potter snapped his head around and asked "Did he say Harry?" He and Lily were always on the look out for young boys named Harry. It had been awkward when the young prince had been named. James watched the boy dash out the kitchen door and lose his hat revealing untidy black hair that reminded him of his own.

James narrowed his eyes and Lily, who had heard what he said as they were all paying attention to the struggle by the police to handcuff the other boy, said, "We need that teenager."

The former Order of the Phoenix all turned their eyes toward the teenager and started planning how they would manage to steal him from the Muggles.


	2. Discovering Harry

* * *

  


* * *

  


Here is the rewrite for Chapter 2

I'm going through a chapter at a time, so please don't get angry when the chapters aren't real updates, i'm doing them quickly

Also the rewrite of chapter 1 is already up

* * *

Dumbledore held up his hands as he was besieged with questions, comments, and demands. "James, Lily please, we all assumed 16 years ago that Harry died but now you want me to believe that he is alive based simply on a boy you glimpsed in a restaurant?"

"Dumbledore, I know it sounds crazy, but I got that mother feeling when I saw him, I know its Harry. After all we never did find a body and something always told me he was alive." Lily explained holding her hands together and twisting them.

Dumbledore sat down and suddenly looked several years older than he had seconds before. Something that he never truly considered occurred to him. Yes, he knew of the prophecy, but a house blowing up and Voldemort disappearing hadn't clicked for him. He had simply thought it was a coincidence.

"If Harry Potter survived that night then it would explain why Voldemort disappeared 16 years ago." Dumbledore gestured for them all to sit down. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily all took a seat looking once again like they were there for some prank again.

"Almost 18 years ago there was a prophecy made concerning the downfall of Voldemort, not going into details basically it would be a boy born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort 3 times. The prophecy would have applied to Harry and Neville Longbottom, as Neville was never touched and Harry went missing presumed dead, I assumed that the prophecy was never fulfilled and we had to wait more for our savior." Dumbledore explained.

"I never thought that Harry was alive. But if Harry is indeed that boy who ran today then he is the only one to have survived the Avada Kedavra spell."

Lily gasped and James paled drastically, Sirius muttered "Bloody Hell" under his breath.

Remus appeared to be thinking, but smiled and glanced up at Dumbledore, "So that would make him the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I suppose it would."

#&(#&

Tonks rushed into the Potter house at Godric's Hallow and shouted for everyone to come to the kitchen.

"I have something that you are gonna want to see." She ran to the kitchen and plopped down by Evan, the Potter's youngest child.

"Hey Evan what's going on? Ready to head back to school?"

"Nah, Mum and Dad are freaking because they think that Harry is alive and Violet has locked herself in her room because she doesn't believe them." Evan stared morosely at the table and didn't even look up as everyone filed in.

"What is it Tonks?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Evan.

"Well I went to the local Muggle library to look up this kid the policemen have in custody. I got his first name, Chaz from a policeman who knew him, and linked it with Harry. A lot of stuff popped on them." Tonks pulled papers out of her pocket and laid them on the table.

Everyone leaned closer to see the headlines of the papers. Titles such as ORPHANS MISSING and TWO INNOCENT BOYS KIDNAPPED and DID THEY LEAVE ON PURPOSE?. screamed back at them.

"From what I read this is how it went down." Tonks leaned back and rolled her shoulders.

"Harry Johnson was admitted to the London Children's Ward on November 1, 1981, he had no parents that were known of. Charles Mitchell was left there by his parents at 6; Harry and he were best friends from their first meeting. When they were 12 and there was a class trip to a museum, they simply disappeared and were never seen again. Everyone thought they were kidnapped or ran away. Here's a picture a journalist took of them when they were 8 and he was doing a piece on abandoned children." Tonks pulled another sheet of paper out of her cloak and laid that on the table.

Lily gasped and James let out a whoop. There in the picture, their arms around each other was a carbon copy of James at 8 and the boy in custody but a lot younger.

&(&

Chaz stared at the wall in the interrogation room and let everything run around in his head. He didn't regret telling Harry to run, something told him that it would be bad if Harry got caught as well. But it was ironic that Swifty was the one to get caught. Chaz sighed, the pretty cop had said something about special division people wanting to talk to him. He hoped they would hurry up because Tales was on his way and Chaz was hungry.

He also couldn't imagine what the special division wanted to talk to _him_ about. He hadn't done anything that was really wrong, and he didn't have any connections to organized crime. He shifted in his chair and looked at the wall clock, when were they going to get here?

&(&

"Alright Kingsley what's the deal with the kid?" Sirius leaned against the wall looking thought the one-way mirror.

"He claims that his name is Sam Spade, Austin Powers, James Bond, and last but not least Inspector Gadget. It changes every time we ask him, and these are his personal effects." Kingsley upended an envelope on the table. There was a set of picks, a large knife, and some loose change. He also had small piece of paper with direction on a car written on it.

"According to the street cops, the picks are made specially for car jacking and the knife can be used to start the car."

Sirius whistled under his breath, "So James's son is a car jacker and all around thief."

"It's looking that way I'm afraid." Kingsley agreed and looked though the glass as well. "The other boy that escaped, the one that we think is Harry, is always seen with this one. Several of the police officers have mentioned seeing them together on the streets. If one is breaking the law, than the other one is as well."

They both studied the boy in silence, he held the information that could change lives.

"So are you going in any time soon?" Kingsley asked after a while.

"Yeah, right now is best I suppose."

Sirius walked to the door and walked to the other room, the beat cops had filled him in that Chaz was a street kid that went by Swifty and was never seen without his friend Specs. From the description that he had given of the fleeing boy, they had confirmed that the runner was indeed Specs.

"So what's up Swifty, or should I say Chaz?" Sirius sat down opposite the boys and lounged back giving the appearance of complete boredom.

Chaz looked up in surprise then shrugged his shoulders, just cause the guy knew his name didn't mean anything. The cops that asked too many questions had probably filled him in.

"Look I got no problem with you, in fact you can go back to jacking cars if you want. I need info, more than that; I need to know where this boy is." Sirius shoved the newspaper chipping across the table right under his nose.

Chaz studied the picture with hidden surprise, where had they found that? And why did they want Harry?

Chaz shoved the picture back across the table and folded his arms in defense. "Look I have no idea who that kid is. And even if I did why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because his parents want him back?" Sirius studied the kid carefully, did he imagine it or did the kid look angry after that comment?

"His _parents_," Chaz sneered, " God, give me a break. His parents gave him up and didn't want him anymore. So forgive me if I don't believe you and tell you to shove off."

"His parents thought he was dead, and you just admitted to knowing him." Sirius leaned back in satisfaction at the kid's blank stare and then his angry flush.

"Look kid, we need him back and we need him now. People's lives depend on it, a whole society of people."

"What group of people could a street rat save, especially when he has spent 16 years away from them?" Chaz scoffed and shoved his chair back from the table. He stood and glared at the Sirius. "I want my phone call."

"Look, there is a reason, you just might not understand."

"I understand more than you know. I want my phone call."

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, there was only one more thing that he could say. "Do you believe in magic?"


	3. Magic and Parents

And here is chapter 3

* * *

"Why the hell would I believe in something that stupid?" Chaz wanted to know.

"Because it exists and that is the world your friend truly belongs to." Sirius wanted this kid to understand fully. If he didn't and Harry was hurt before they could find him then everything could be ruined.

"No, that's impossible." Chaz was desperate for a real explanation. His dude was clearly on crack or something, he couldn't believe that the cops hadn't noticed.

"It's completely possible and true. Harry James Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and the only hope we have."

"Is that the only reason you want him? Because your _world _is in shambles and you need a sacrificial lamb? I'm not telling you ANYTHING!!" As Chaz exploded from temper the glass on the table exploded from magic. Chaz was panting slightly, when he heard that the only reason that they wanted his friend back was the use him. Well, he got slightly out of control. Sirius stared at it, he hadn't been the one to make that happen, which could only mean...

"You are a wizard!?" Sirius looked at Chaz who was staring at the glass not in shock, but almost like he knew that would happen.

"NO! I just have a problem, like in Matilda. Look, just leave us alone. We don't need you screwing up everything that we have built." Chaz sat back down and put his head in the circle of his arms, he shut his eyes and pretended that Sirius wasn't there.

Sirius got up and left, if the boy was a wizard that changed everything. They would have to protect him from himself, especially if he was used to things exploding around him. It also meant that they would have to take him with Harry, he needed to learn how to control himself. He walked into the lobby and up to Kingsley who was waiting for him.

"So, anything?" Kingsley had stopped pacing as he saw Sirius approach.

"Yep, the boy is one of us. And he isn't going to tell us anything as long as he thinks that we are going to lock him up or hurt Harry." Sirius rubbed at his forehead where he could feel a headache coming on. Merlin was he tired; butting heads with a 17 year old was never fun, he knew that from his own son.

"Alright, we need to get him out of here and to headquarters. Maybe in a more comfortable place he will open up more." Sirius said thinking out loud.

"Yes but first I happened to notice that he is hungry and maybe some food outside would be better." Kingsley smiled at Sirius when he saw him wrinkle his forehead, he obliviously hadn't noticed.

"I'll call Lily and James, maybe if he sees them it will all hit home." Sirius nodded to himself as walked to the wall phone. Lily and James had one to make conversation between them and her parents easier; they still didn't like the owls.

&(

Sirius gained permission to take Chaz outside the precinct and to lunch.

"So, how did you meet Harry?" Sirius asked as he walked next to Chaz keeping one hand firmly on his arm.

"The Ward put us in the same room." Chaz said shortly. He figured what the hell, tell them the stupid stuff that doesn't matter. He was going to be outta here soon anyway. Stupid cops let him make his one call to a friend.

Sirius just nodded and filed away the information in his brain, you never knew what would come in handy.

He had agreed to meet Lily and James at a diner couple blocks away and quickened his pace. Lily hated it when you were late and he was on the verge of being just that. She was also kinda strung out from the stress of maybe finding Harry, and was more likely to bite your head off than normal.

The Cheap Place was a noisy, crowded, small diner that would keep them from being overheard.

"Lily! James!" he saw them, waved and started to make his way over to them dragging Chaz behind him.

"Chaz, meet my friends Lily and James." Sirius had the pleasure of seeing Chaz's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Oh didn't I mention that they are also Harry's parents."

"Ah, no, you skipped that part." Chaz ducked his head and refused to look at them, instead he glanced out the window looking for his signal.

"I know that you probably don't like us or have any reason to, but I swear we had no idea of what happened to him." Lily pleaded with the only person to have last seen her son.

"If you are really what he says you are then why was it so hard for you to find him?" Chaz finally looked at her, really looked at her, and saw Harry's eyes on her face.

"Magic doesn't always do what you want it to do. And it wouldn't find Harry." James said softly, he could see that this kid knew where Harry was and didn't want to tell.

"Harry is our oldest child, we want him back because he is our son and we need him."

"To save the world right? Well over the years we have been each other's family, he doesn't need you. He has the Bandits. And the one time he went missing once, we searched all over London and the surrounding towns until we found him. Can you claim that, no you can't because you didn't." Chaz now glared angrily at them.

"Wait what do you mean he went missing? When?" Sirius leaned forward and looked at him urgently.

"Like when we were 14, not important he doesn't even remember what happened." Chaz looked out the window again and saw Harry pull up in a ancient and terrible Ford truck. Harry climbed out and pulled on a hat that covered his hair, then threw something in the window of the car and walked away fast.

Chaz grinned to himself; they called this one Operation Cause a Massive Panic. Harry was at the door of the diner when the Ford exploded in the middle of the street. Sirius, Lily, and James all jumped in their streets and looked out the window at the people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

None of noticed that Chaz had run off until it was too late.

&(&

"DAMN IT!!" James pounded his fist on the table. "He was our one lead to Harry and he runs off at the first moment."

"James, I highly doubt that a car exploded at the right moment that he needed to get away." Dumbledore said quietly from his place at the table.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It would seem to me that he planned for that to happened, and our missing Harry might have had his hand in it as well."

"You think that Harry was the one that caused that car to explode?" Lily shrieked. There was no way her BABY caused that to happen.

"Yes." Tonks put in. Everyone turned to look at her and Lily glared. "I put more research into his gang, the Bandits. They do stuff like that all the time. But their lives haven't been all happy times and roses, when Harry was 15 he was hit by a car, Chaz got the flu bad when he was 14 and Harry was missing at the same time. Their friend Fingers was arrested at the Underground two weeks ago and is still in jail. They have had a tough life; they would have resorted to anything to keep the rest of the gang together." Tonks sighed and spread her hands outward. "So yes it is entirely possible that Harry blew up a car to get Chaz away from us."

"So what now?" James asked leaning forward toward Tonks.

"We need to find them and gain their trust, to get them to not hate us anymore."

"Alright then, next step, finding them." Sirius nodded now that he had a plan to fix this mess they had got themselves into.

"Okay I also have an idea on that part as well." Tonks said with a smile.

"Well, what is it?" Lily asked

"They work at a car garage to help with the bills and Arthur Weasley has that beat up Ford in his garage, we could use him as a bridge to him."

"Then that's what we will do." James said with a firm look on his face.


	4. Harry's Past and Present

Just ask if anything is confusing.

Also I need a beta reader to help me, because i have this problem with proof-reading...i don't always and need someone to do it for me and provide feedback.

Ilaria

* * *

Arthur Weasley was simply ecstatic, yes it was great that Harry Potter was alive and well but he was now allowed to indulge in his obsession. Muggles, and everything connected to them, the fact that Harry fixed cars and Arthur was one of the few who owned one and knew most of the parts names or at least close enough made him the prefect person.

Sirius Black had also suggested he take his son Ron and daughter Ginny since they were around Harry's age and he would be more willingly to talk to them than an adult. Arthur smoothed down his pants and called for his kids, he really wanted to get started.

Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs, both were excited about helping the Order, ever since Voldemort had returned one year ago everyone was on high alert. Being let out of the house, even if it was for an hour or two with their father was a huge deal especially now that every weekend they came home from Hogwarts.

Ron had been eavesdropping on his parents at night and heard something interesting; Molly Weasley thought that James and Lily were being hasty in their rush to get their son back. Molly said that since Harry had been self-sufficient for most of his life and based on what Chaz had said about parents; Harry wouldn't react nicely to his parents reentering his life. Arthur had agreed partially, but argued that Molly would be doing the exact same thing if it was one of her children out there.

It took them about 40 minutes to reach the garage that Harry and Chaz worked at. The Weasleys had all changed their hair color to more subtle shades of red, they had been in the restaurant and didn't want to take any chances.

Meanwhile…

$&&()(&#$!$#&(

Dumbledore had encouraged James and Lily to find out more about their son while they were waiting, to treat this as a proper case from the Order. This suggestion had led them to a school in Whitechapel where Harry and Chaz had gone to school when they were 14. Their old teacher still taught there and remembered both boys perfectly.

"Hello, we are looking for information on these two boys; our information tells us you were their teacher about 3 years ago." James handed her a more recent photo of Chaz and an old picture of James.

"Ah yes Harry and Chaz, those two boys are hysterical." Mrs. Ward smiled and handed the photos back, the tiny Indian woman moved around her classroom straightening chairs and picking up trash.

"Though that picture of Harry is slightly off, he has a scar on his forehead and green eyes. Like yours actually," she pointed at Lily "Harry used to use his scar to attract the ladies, tell them dashing stories of how he got it." She chuckled to herself and sat down at her desk and looked up at them.

"Are they in trouble?"

"No nothing like that, we just need to know anything about them that we can." Lily explained, secretly thrilled that her son had her eyes.

"Well, they are both orphans and an older blond girl would drop them off here in this room every morning and pick them up every afternoon. She knew they would bolt if she didn't hand deliver them everyday and pick them up again." Mrs. Ward shook her head; those boys had been something else.

"You said earlier that they were hysterical, how so?" James sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk and pulled Lily down next to him.

"They were as thick as thieves, best friends, like brothers. If one was in trouble you could grantee that the other one wasn't far behind. The pranks they use to play, oh my just thinking abut them makes me want to laugh. Oh they were smart don't get me wrong, they were both very smart. But if they didn't feel like answering a question on a test they would put something obviously wrong and very funny, I saved some of them if you want to see them."

"Yes that would be lovely." Lily said and accepted the papers Mrs. Ward handed over.

James leaned toward her and smiled with her over the answers. There was one that was a math problem where Harry had drawn a stag on a graph and claimed he couldn't graph anything because the stag was in the way. Chaz had written on a science problem that the earth had volcanoes because that's where God screwed up on mountains. The list continued the answers ranging from "Because I said so" to "He was asking for it".

James was roaring in laughter by the end and even lily looked like she was suppressing a smile. Mrs. Ward smiled along with them, lost in happy memories she had truly adored those two boys.

"Thank you Mrs. Ward for the information and your time." Lily and James both stood up and left with the new info whirling in their heads.

#$$$(&(&#$#

Harry glanced over as the beat up piece of crap car pulled up outside the shop. Man what people did to cars made him so mad, cars needed to be respected to run. Though that girl that got out the backseat was hot!

"Hey Chaz, check out this girl."

Chaz wandered over and wolf whistled, "That is one prime specimen of the opposite sex, but I don't go for redheads. That is all you mate." Chaz went back to the trunk he was repairing and put back on his headphones.

Anna Hodges worked as the secretary for Pete's Car Garage, her dark brown bob swung as she turned to the door when it opened. She had had a crush on Harry for as long as he had worked there, they had even dated at one point but that was long over. She smiled at the man as he walked in and sat up straighter, "Can I help you today?"

"Ah yes, my combustible motor had become unworkable and I need help fixing it." Arthur said with a small smile glancing around the shop. All the pictures of cars fascinated him and he desperately wanted to look at them closer.

Anna's smile became more strained as she studied the man in front of her. "I'll get one of the mechanics alright and he can see what's what." She quickly hurried to the garage and tugged on Harry's overalls.

"Harry there is a strange man out there and he needs help with his car."

"One minute alright this carburetor is almost done." Harry muttered immersed under the hood.

"No! Not one minute now, I read the papers and he is giving me the creeps. I know karate but these shoes don't help and you are going out there and dealing with him or I will go all karate on your ass. Am I understood?" she glared at Harry as he brought his head out of the car and looked at her. Anna wasn't just all talk, she would kick his ass and it would hurt.

"Okay," Harry held up his hands in peace and wiped said hands on a rag. "I'm going, but you are coming with."

Harry walked out with a swagger and Anna growled before following him.

"Hello, I'm Harry of the mechanics here. What can I do for you?" Harry shook hands with Arthur and Ron, Ginny was studying the pictures on the walls.

"Well I have been repairing my car for the last few years and I can't anymore and my wife demanded that I get a professional." Arthur's ears turned red as Harry studied him.

"Alright I'll take a look." They all walked outside and Harry popped the hood, and swore when he looked inside.

"Is that gum? Rubber bands and foil and some things I have no idea what they are." Harry withdrew his head and just looked at Arthur. Ginny was giggling into her hand and Ron was smirking to himself, they knew their dad had no idea what he was doing.

"I can fix it but it will take awhile." Harry finally said after rechecking the engine and accompanying parts.

"That's fine. I'm Arthur Weasley by the way, my son and daughter Ron and Ginny."

"Harry… Harry Johnson"

They shook hands and with it started to bring Harry back to his world.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Bob, Matron, and Ginny

Here's the next segment in the story

Enjoy

* * *

Bob was worried, the Potters knew their son was alive and they were searching for him. He had known the Potters were alive when he took Harry away 16 years ago, his jealousy of James had overridden his sense of this is stupid. Before he really knew what he had done he had a baby boy in his arms and was standing in front of the Ward. It was raining, tears from heaven some one had once told him; he could understand that metaphor now. Bob looked down at the screaming bundle in his arms and walked up the stairs.

Bob knew that Harry was special, Voldemort had gone after him and was now gone, Harry needed to be protected. The best way to protect him was to get him away from the magical world and the Death Eaters that were left.

Bob had been pissed when the Matron informed him that Harry and his friend had gone missing presumed run away. How could the boy be that stupid? Bob's fist slammed down on the table as he read the Daily Prophet, the headline screamed HARRY POTTER IS BOY-WHO-LIVED

"How do they know? He has a non-traceable spell on him so they wouldn't be able to find him."

Bob stood and began to pace up and down his kitchen, he felt like tearing out his hair. The Potters could be so annoying, though their daughter Violet was very good at potions. He feared their temper if they ever found out he was involved in their son's disappearance.

&&(()()((&&#$$))++

James and Lily Potter stood before the place that their son had lived for 11 years. The London Children's Ward was a tall imposing building of red brick and small windows. Lily shuddered as she looked it, her son lived here?

"Come on Lily-Flower, we need to get this over with." James took her hand and led her up the stairs.

The Matron herself opened the door and knew the instant she saw them at they were not here to adopt.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the boy you are looking for isn't here any more." She smiled sadly at the young couple before her.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked confused, how did the woman know who they were looking for?

"Well, you look just like him, Harry that is Harry Johnson. Come in we shall discuss this in my office."

James and Lily followed her inside and down the hall to her office.

"Harry was brought here in the middle of the night on Halloween 16 years ago, it being November 2 today makes that tomorrow is his birthday. The man who dropped him off never left his name and contact info. Just that he knew the childs parents and that they no longer wanted him. So what is it for you? High school sweethearts who got pregnant then your relationship did survive and now you want your child back?" she looked at them sternly over her wire rimmed glasses.

"What? No! Harry was kidnapped from us 16 years ago and we thought he was dead after there was no note or anything. We just found out two days ago that he was alive." James said. How dare this woman assume she knew anything about their lives.

"Oh, well that changes everything. Harry ran away as I already said, with his friend. Who was abandoned by his parents, they claimed that they couldn't handle him anymore, weird things happened around both those boys, aye they were strange. But Chaz's weirdness must have been inherited as his sister was dropped off two days after he ran, again they claimed they couldn't handle the girl, she's 11 now, just like her brother she is strange."

"Who was this man who left Harry here?" Lily asked, so that she could go find them and rip them in two over taking her child.

"I can't seem to remember, never could."

With that James and Lily stood to leave, there was nothing that she could help them with anymore. Then James turned around as a thought that had been nagging him resurfaced.

"Did Harry or his friend receive letters the summer they were 11? These letters are very important and we are confused why they never received one."

"Letters?" the Matron avoided their gazes as she straightened papers on her desk that were already straight.

"Yes letters, in heavy yellow paper with a school insignia on the back." James looked at her and knew she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Accio Hogwarts Letters!" James cried waving his wand at the desk. Not just two but almost two dozen letters zoomed out of a desk drawer. James shuffled though the stack and found two addressed to Mr. H. Johnson and Mr. C. Mitchell. There was also one for a Miss. R. Mitchell, who he assumed was Chaz's younger sister.

"Matron! These letters would have reunited us with our son 6 years ago, and you hide them in a desk drawer!" James roared at the woman.

Lily grabbed the letters and waved them in her face, "How many of the children these letters were meant for are still here?"

"All of them, I destroy the letters when they turn 18 and aren't my concern any more. I wrote to the head of that school. Mr. Dumbledore told me what they were, I won't have it under my roof and it is my decision if they go or not and I said not!"

Matron stood up and waved her fist. "I knew the minute Chaz's parents handed him over what he was and what Harry was, freaks of nature. I was helping them by not letting them go, they are better off now."

Lily and James stared at her in disgust, how could that woman be allowed around children?

They both turned and walked out, they proceeded to gather the children who should have gone to Hogwarts and take them with them. They would get the chance to learn what they truly were and what they were capable of.

The children were surprised that these people were so intent on taking them without the Matron's permission, but what the hell it was better than life here.

$&&(&$#$$&&(

Ginny studied the boy her parents said would save them all, he walked with a limp and looked like his father; he was in shock over her father's car and the state it was in. How did he survive on the streets all these years without anyone noticing who he really was?

She was sitting in the garage watching Harry dismantle her father's car; Chaz was snoring on the floor.

"Harry, why is Chaz sleeping this early in the day?" Ginny asked as she saw Harry emerge from the car.

"Uh, it's kind of my fault. He hit his hand and need Tylenol, I accidentally gave him Tylenol PM, the kind with the sleep aid and he passed right out." Harry tried to hide a smile and failed, after all it was funny.

"Sorry, uh my mum is into home remedies and I have no idea what you are talking about. What is Tylenol?" Ginny had heard people at school talk about it, some brought it with them for headaches.

"Pain reliever, the PM kind has something to make you sleep, that's why Chaz is currently conked out on the floor, dreaming about chicks and cars." Harry smiled at her and rubbed his hand over his face, leaving a swipe of grease.

"Uh, Harry? You have grease all over your face." Ginny giggled as he used a greasy rag in an attempt to wipe it off and made it worse. "Here," she hopped up, pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and pulled his face down to wipe it off herself.

That's when Ginny realized she was in trouble. She couldn't allow herself to fall for Harry; he would hate her when he found out about his parents and her involvement.

"Why do you walk with a limp?" She backed away and sat further away than she had been. Harry frowned at her distance but shrugged it off as girls being girls.

"Got hit by a car, I was stupid and decided to be a hero pulled this three year old out of traffic and got hit instead by a SUV. Man that hurt like bloody hell, shattered my left leg and I got a limp as a souvenir." Harry shrugged and turned back to the car not seeing Ginny's expression of wonder.

"Hey, what are these buttons for? They have nothing to do with the running of the car." Harry frowned over the two buttons attached to the dashboard. Though as he thought about it, based on what he had found in the engine he shouldn't be surprised to find more weird stuff.

"Uh, my dad is weird don't touch them, I have no idea what will happen." Ginny really hoped that he wouldn't hit those buttons. Knowing her father anything could happen.

"Right, okay, no touchee on the buttons." Harry looked at the gearshift and realized that was shot as well. Nearly everything in this car looked tampered with.

"Hey did your dad's car ever get stolen? Looks like someone tried to boost some parts." Though they would have had to have been amateurs, he could do better that this at 13.

"No I don't think so, but my dad likes to tinker, so anything could be from him." Ginny smiled then looked behind her at the door as it opened. She smiled even wider as Fred and George walked in to pick her up.

"Harry these are my older brothers Fred and George. Fred, George this is Harry the guy that's fixing Dad's car."

"Thanks, you are making our lives easier by getting Mum off Dad's back about the Anglia." Fred said and leaned forward to shake Harry's hand.

"No problem it's my job. And I love my job." Harry shook George's hand as well, and wiped his hand as well as he could on a semi-clean rag.

"Well, we got to go, Ginny needs to go back to school tonight and we are taking her. Thanks again for fixing the car." Fred took Ginny's shoulder and they started to walk out the door when a large guy with dark hair stepped through followed by an older blond girl.

"Oi! Specs mate; it's that time of the year again. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" the guy slapped Harry on the back and shoved a present into his hands.

"You never said it was your birthday." Ginny looked at him in surprise. Harry Potter's birthday was July 31st, not November 3rd.

"I hate my birthday that's why I don't want to celebrate it." Harry scowled and pushed the present back at Dutchy and walked out.

Chaz woke up as the door slammed shut. "What's going on?" he slurred.

"The usual Swift, Specs got mad about his birthday and has made his grand exit." Dutchy looked down at Chaz and frowned as he noticed the dried spit on his face, usually from Chaz sleeping.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Chaz looked around as was slightly surprised to find himself on the floor. "I have no idea."

&(&(#&(

James and Lily rescued at 20 children from the Ward, the story made the Daily Prophet and hailed them as heroes. Rescuing kids from insane and crazy Muggles who had no idea what they were facing. The Matron's memory was wiped and all letters that would be sent there in the future would be hand delivered and the child would decide.

"So Harry hates his birthday. That is really interesting." Sirius said as he grabbed his 15 year old to keep her from beating up his 17 year old.

"Cassie leave Leo alone, it's not helpful for you two to keep fighting all the time." Sirius sighed and looked at his best friend who had his 14 year old involved in a chess match.

"James, what are we going to do? We have to grab him at some point, and his friend, their powers are outing people in danger."

"Well actually Sirius I already have a plan for that. Check mate Vi."

* * *

I know there was some big relevations, tell me if they made sense, so , REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Kidnappedby family

Here is the next chapter Hope you enjoy, it might be awhile till i update next because i have finals coming up and i have to pass Analysis so sorry if it takes awhile.

* * *

Sirius was whining, and being a grown man it wasn't attractive.

"Jaaameeesss, why can't we go get him now?"

"Because Paddy we need a clearly thought out plan, with parts A and B added if we need them. Just grabbing him won't work because there are too many chances for him to get away." James sat back and waited for him to try and weasel his way out of that one.

"But…But…waiting could cause harm as well. He could move or get suspicious and stop coming to work." Sirius didn't see the point in waiting anymore, Arthur's car was almost done and then they would lose their excuse to keep tabs on him.

"Sirius the plan is almost done," Lily came dragging Evan behind her. "You only have to wait for the weekend to be over and the kids are back at Hogwarts." None of them noticed Evan's face as they talked about his older brother.

"We've been waiting two weeks since the last time that Ginny spent the day with him. We need to act." Sirius said leaning back and trying puppy eyes on Lily.

"WHAT ABOUT ME AND VI???" Evan finally exploded; he had been holding it in for two weeks but no more.

"Ever since you found him it's been all about Harry! He might not even like you or just run away again. But you have two kids that love you and you have forgotten all about us. I'm SICK of it." Evan stopped shouting; he was panting a little but felt a lot better than he had.

"Evan baby," Lily stepped toward him silently cursing at herself and James for not seeing it earlier. "We still love you, but Harry had been gone for 16 years. We want to bring him home; you don't mean any less to us than he does."

"Yeah buddy," James got up as well and wrapped his arm around his son. "You are still my best chaser and all that, Harry coming home doesn't change that."

Evan smiled slightly; he was more reassured now that he had gotten it out and all that. Violet was still mad, but that was his parents mess not his.

"Come on, let's get your weekend bag packed and get your sister." James followed him out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh Sirius, how could we have been so blind, we should have seen it coming that they would be jealous." Lily sat down in a chair and threw up her hands.

"Well we were preoccupied with finding Harry and saving the world. They are both pretty big deals that go hand in hand." Sirius sat up straight as looked at Lily dead in the eye. "You aren't a bad mother Lily; the fact that you handled that way proves it."

Lily smiles at her old friend, funny that she used to think that he was a obnoxious prat and troublemaker.

"Let's finish planning the rescue/kidnapping mission." She said and smiled as Sirius whooped.

&(&()()()(+()(&&$#$#&&

Harry threw his backpack in the hall closet and stomped into the kitchen. "What?" he growled at Dutchy. He was in a pisser of a mood and needed to take it out on someone.

"Hey don't get grouchy with me because your lady love hasn't shown up in forever." Dutchy said in return and swatted at Harry in irritation.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry lied; the very mention of Ginny lately seemed to set him off. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and missed her; it was something he hadn't been expecting.

"Sure whatever, go to your room and cool off before Bets gets back" Dutchy turned back to his cooking and dismissed Harry without another word. Dutchy was worried on the inside, Specs had been acting differently since he met that girl, if she found out about their life style than she could turn them in and ruin their lives.

Harry turned around and started up the stairs to his room only to be stopped by a doggie whine.

"Come on boy," Harry patted the side of his good leg and watched the dog hesitate in fear over going up the stairs. "Merlin come on, it's just the floor." Harry smiled at the dog and felt most of his foul mood melt away, he loved this stupid dog.

Merlin pranced up the stairs and followed Harry into the room he shared with Chaz. Harry shook his head over a huge brown dog being scared of the floor; Merlin came up to his waist.

"Why if we live in an old house do we have a dog that is scared of wooden floors and stairs?" he asked as he threw himself down on his bed and considered taking a nap.

"Because you begged Bets to let you keep him, it wasn't till we brought him home we found out that he was neurotic."

"Yeah, well still he isn't as neurotic as you. You have our closet organized by color."

"So?" Chaz asked offended by the amusement that Harry had at this statement.

"Chaz you are color-blind." Harry laughed at Chaz's face and rolled over on his bed, "I'm going to sleep tell me when Bets gets home." Harry rolled over to face the wall and fell deeply asleep, a trait he had that Chaz envied at lot.

Chaz stared at the ceiling and worried, it wasn't something he did often, but ever since he met Harry's parents he did it a lot. He hadn't told Harry about the whole meeting his parents thing, he wasn't sure he would like his reaction. Harry had expressed the hope when they were younger of meeting his parents and Chaz didn't know if that had stuck.

Jeez there was nothing to do on a Monday afternoon; he was considering going to sleep like Harry when a bang startled him and he fell on the floor. He heard shouts and Dutchy roaring in anger before it became really quiet.

"Harry," he whispered and crawled over to Harry's bed. "Harry mate wake up, we have company. They took out the Dutch."

Harry shook himself awake at Chaz's insistent whispering and looked at the door as it opened.

"Bloody hell." He heard Chaz mutter under his breath and was going to ask what was up when a man stood in the door way.

They must have made a strange picture, Harry sitting on his bed with Chaz kneeling beside him and a huge dog snoring away, as the man laughed.

"They are up here." He called over his shoulder and then pointed a long stick at them and said "Stupefy!"

Harry blacked out.

&&(&$$&&(

Harry woke up only to find himself tied to a chair and in a strange room. He twisted his head to find Chaz and only saw Merlin still sleeping in the corner. Panic swirled in his stomach at the thought of something having happened to his best friend. But first where the hell was he?

His answer came as the door opened and a man with long dark hair stepped in with several other people.

"Ah Harry you woke up, excellent. I'm Sirius Black and I helped kidnap you so that you would be safe. I'm also your godfather if I forgot to mention it earlier." Sirius's easy smile dropped as Harry merely stared at him in shock. "Look this isn't easy I understand that, but your parents really want to meet you."

"MY PARENTS!!!!" Harry shouted, he didn't know this, but they could hear him downstairs, they were all wincing.

"My PARENTS abandoned me and let me grow up in an orphanage. I don't want to hear what you have to say on the matter because I am leaving. It's against the law to hold someone unwillingly, that's right I know some laws." Harry nodded with conviction from his chair at Sirius's both amused and surprised expression.

"Where is my friend? Why am I here? And let me go!" Harry said annoyed that they continued to merely look at him and not answer him.

"Chaz is meeting with your parents and some of our other associates to see on whether or not if he is one of us." Sirius answered smoothly.

"One of us what? What the hell are you talking about? You must be those crazy people that are T.V. all the time." Harry wiggled in his ropes and glared at them as they still didn't budge.

"We are wizards; you are a wizard, your friend Chaz? Probably a wizard as well since he keeps destroying the glassware, Harry you have to begin to accept the truth so that we can move on the more important things." Sirius leaned back in his chair and looked at his godson confidant that he had won the argument.

"I have nothing to say to you until I know that Chaz is safe." Harry looked right at Sirius and with a rather sad smile continued. "He is the only family I have ever known." Harry turned his head to the wall missing the strange look that passed over Sirius's face.

Sirius got up and strolled to the door and spoke to Mad-eye who was lurking outside the door. Harry didn't hear what was said but he had a feeling that he already knew. About 5 minutes later Chaz came in escorted by a guy with a crazy looking eye and a red haired woman; they sat him down in a chair, secured his own bonds, and went to stand with Sirius.

Harry eyed Chaz and spoke in their code they made up. "Swifty, I feel like I did that time when we were 8." Okay they were 12 when they thought up this code. "What about you?"

Harry of course was referring to that time when the Matron had locked them in a closet for misbehaving.

"Well Specs I have to agree though this pales in comparison." Chaz smiled wanly at his best mate. "Remember when we met The Dutch? He was alone and tired, he didn't like his family. Remember that?" Chaz was telling him that no one else was here and Harry's family wasn't exactly nice.

"Yeah, what's up with Merlin?" Harry asked looking over at the dog; it surprised and pleased Lily that her son named his dog after a wizard.

"Tylenol PM." Chaz said dryly. But it was true the dog was under a spell to make him sleep.

Harry turned his head toward their watchers, which hurt his neck so he turned the chair by jumping a bit. "When can we go home?"

Sirius opened his mouth, but Lily bet him to the punch. "You can't. It's too dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked looking at her in surprise. "I don't even know you."

Lily debated whether or not to tell him the truth about who she was, but then.

"She's your mother." Chaz said suddenly and quietly, his voice ringing with truth.

Harry swiveled his head to look at his best friend, "What?"

"She is your mother." Chaz said each word slowly and deliberately. He looked at Harry's face and felt enormously guilty at the shock that was etched there.

"I met her and your father the day I was arrested, I never told you because I got away. I didn't want you to want to meet them and ruin everything that us and the Bandits had built. They were desperate to get you back; they kept bringing up magic and your destiny." Chaz spoke faster as he saw that Harry's facial expression hadn't changed. "I was trying to protect you; they didn't want you then, why do they want you now?"

Harry looked at his friend that he had trusted since he was 6 years old; he saw why Chaz had done what he had. "I understand," Harry shrugged at Lily's gasp and Sirius's expression of anger intermingled with disbelief. "I would have done the same if I ever met your parents." Chaz smiled and sagged in relief against his ropes.

"Well Specs how's the leg, you haven't moved in a while."

"Hurts." Harry said simply, his leg had to be stretched every so often to keep the muscles happy. The fact that he was confided to chair made his leg hurt and go numb every 10 minutes or so.

"You never said anything!" Sirius said pushing away from the wall and stepping toward him.

"Why would I? I don't know you." Harry said a little meanly. It had the effect he wanted, Sirius stopped in his tracks and a flush covered his face.

"Do you need anything?" the words were forced and Sirius started to regard his godson as something other than a lost boy.

"I have pills in my pocket if you would let me free to get them." Harry asked.

Lily merely pointed her wand at him and muttered _Accio Pain Pills_

They zoomed into her hand; she shook out two and put them in Harry's hand so that he could take them.

"Thanks." Harry said simply and popped them in. "You know it would help if I could walk around, stretch my leg." Lily was about to answer when Tonks rushed in.

"Death Eaters are attacking!!" Tonks ran back out again followed by Mad-eye, Lily and Sirius leaving the two boys alone.

Chaz sighed and knew there was no way that these ropes were coming off. "Looks like we are stuck mate."

"Yep, god this sucks." Harry leaned back and tried to stretch his leg sitting down, it didn't work. He leaned forward though as he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"Ginny?!?"

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!

you must i am begging you please!!!!!


	7. Answers at Last

To answer some questions

Yes Harry is 17 but remember in the muggle world where he grew up the legal age is 18, and he is under the impression that he is still seen as a child

Dumbledore never thought it was odd that the kids at the Ward never responded to their letters as the Matron informed him that none of them would ever go to the school, but the letters had to be sent as a matter of procedure.

So here's the next chapter and review please and tell me if it makes sense where I'm trying to go with this.

* * *

Ginny stood shock still and contemplated sinking into the floor in an attempt to vanish. "Harry?"

"Yeah, why are you here? Have you also been kidnapped by these crazy people?" Harry tried to smile, but he knew there was something wrong in the fact that she was here. She looked too comfortable walking by and she wasn't tied up.

"No, I wasn't." Ginny walked into the room and looked at him and Chaz. Harry couldn't get over the fact that she looked so sorry, and wasn't looking him in the face.

"My family is made entirely up of wizards and witches Harry, my father and I went to the shop were you worked in an effort to protect you. I knew all along whom you really were, and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. But…," here Ginny started to get back her spunk. "But I was under strict orders to not tell you a thing. Your parents didn't want you to run again and it was dangerous for you to know before we were ready for you to know. And well, my mother can be a terror so I really didn't want to make her mad."

"You LIED, just like everyone else in this stupid house or wherever the hell we are. You could have just told us, we have open minds ya know, but no everyone had to sneak around and make more problems than were necessary." Harry continued his rant not noticing, that Ginny and Chaz both used to moments like these had turned to each other and were chatting in the background.

"So Ginny, you are in the same boat that I was." Chaz said. He looked at the girl that he was pretty sure his best mate was in love with in consideration.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I lied to him to protect him, you lied to keep a promise to your apparently terrifying mother. We are both in the doghouse and so we have that in common. So how's your day been?"

Ginny just stared at him in shock, he accepted her so easily.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you are good for him even if he doesn't know it yet." Chaz leaned back and smiled at how surprised she was. He thought it would be obvious has he had never held against her the attention that Harry gave her and the fact that he never shut up about her.

"So this priest, rabbi, and minister walk into a mosque…"

"And not to mention that…hey are you even listening?" He finally asked as he noticed that they were laughing over the joke that Chaz had just relayed.

"Harry not to bring you down mate, but we are wasting valuable questioning time. And I forgive Ginny for keeping us in the dark because; hell man I did the same thing. But Ginny knows stuff about us that others might not be so willing to tell us."

"What the hell are you going on about? She is just….Oh, you're right. She's just the only member of this magical world that is willing to talk to us. Ginny, when's my birthday…and am I …well am I 17?"

"July 31st and yes you are 17 and of age."

"No I'm not of age until I'm 18." Harry's forehead creased as he looked at her.

"In the Wizarding World you come of age at 17, so congrats you're allowed to do things your parents might not approve of." Ginny smiled at him and his shock at the news.

"So technically I can leave if I want to." Harry asked with a smile growing over his face, he saw Chaz smile too, because Chaz had turned 17 in June and so they were both legal.

"Well yes, but I wouldn't if I were you. Your parents, Harry are very wealthy and have the resources to bring you back. And they both have the tempers to match yours; all they want is for you to be happy and safe. And that they were furious when they met the Matron and found out that she had hidden the letters from my school that were meant for you and Chaz. All the other kids that got letters have already gone to school, I'm here because my mother worries and has me and my brother come home every weekend and she thought that I looked peaky, so here I am. She wouldn't let me go back this week, but all my homework is being owled."

"What other kids?" Chaz asked this time as Harry was still thinking over what Ginny had said about his parents.

"One was your sister, couple others you might know them." Ginny said carelessly.

"My sister? I don't have a sister." Chaz said thinking that Ginny had misheard or was thinking of someone else, his parents had given up on children after he had displayed what he truly was.

"Regan Mitchell, has sandy blond hair, blue eyes, was abandoned by her parents for having magical powers." Ginny ticked off the similarities on her fingers and looked at Chaz with a duh look on her face. "You really think that it's a coincidence that she was dumped as well?"

"How old is she?"

"11, she's at Hogwarts with the other first years and apparently having a blast. Harry's parents are looking into adopting her because she loves spending time with everyone, she should be here in two days for the weekend with Harry's siblings."

"I have siblings?"

"Two, Violet is 14 and Evan is 12, they are nervous about meeting you. Evan was kinda jealous with the amount of attention that you were getting…"

"Attention?! I wasn't even here to get any, jeez."

"Well, he was used to being the only boy and your parents were excited about you coming home."

"Huh, well I guess that's okay. Hey can you untie my legs and stuff? I need to walk around." Harry looked at her hopefully. But, Ginny still looked hesitant and glanced at the door.

"I won't run away,"

She merely looked at him, she knew him too well.

"I promise on me mechanic tools, I won't leave the room." And that was a big deal as those tools were the one things that Harry actually owned and hadn't stolen or in his words "borrowed for the foreseeable future".

"Alright, but if so much as move toward the door, I can take you down." She warned as she untied the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Ah, thank the maker." Harry moved carefully and laughed at his friend still tied to the chair, "Hey Chaz, how you feel?"

"Bugger off Specs." Was the only reply that Chaz cared to give.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" Harry spun around and saw a man that looked a hell of a lot like him. The man quickly took in the fact that Harry wasn't tied up and walking around, and that Ginny was in there, when she was supposed to be downstairs.

The man appeared to get angrier as no one spoke and rounded on Ginny.

"Ginvera Weasley what have you done? Were you even THINKING, he could try to get away?"

Ginny shrank back away from him and that made Harry angry, and he decided to express it.

"Get off her back. If you people even tried to get to understand me you would know like she does that I can't sit there that long. So LAY OFF!!! And I already promised that I wouldn't run off and I keep my promises. But I forgot you don't know that because you don't know me."

The man stared at Harry, then at Ginny, and then back to Harry, something seemed to click in his head. "Ginny go to the kitchen and stay there."

Ginny walked out without a word, but looked back at Harry and smiled her thank you. She had never had a boy that wasn't related to her stand up for her that way. She had dated Shane Amos but he had been more worried about his image than protecting hers. in other words the guy had been a pinhead. And Harry was no pinhead.

"Wait before you do anymore ordering or something, who are you?" Harry asked the man and after untying Chaz's hands, sat down. He smiled at the outraged look that the man had at outright defying him.

"I'm James Potter, your father." He said this with a ring like Harry was supposed to be impressed and surprised with this fact. He glanced at his son and noticed that something wasn't there that he was sure should be. "You don't look surprised. Why?"

"You look too much like me for it to be anything else." Harry leaned back and studied him.

"So what's this about me being of age?"

* * *

I know that it was shorter than other chapters but I had a hard time figuring out what to say and make it seem believable as far as the characters go. So again review, and the next chapter is going to be more about what's happened in the Wizarding World as far as Ron and Hermione and Triwizard and Chamber of Secrets (though if you were paying attention earlier that was mentioned in a way Ch. 1) Also what happened to Harry when he went missing when he was 14

Toodles and Happy (Belated) New Year to everyone

Ilaria


	8. The Last 16 years: part 1

This is only part of the flash backs to the past, if there is a part missing that you feel needs to be explained then let me know and i'll add it in the next chapter

Bob is in the next chapter

* * *

November 1, 1981

"PETER!!! You BETRAYED us; my son is dead because of you!" James roared and tried to grab him, but Peter turned into a rat and ducked down the sewer pipe.

"NO!!!"

"James mate, I'm just as mad as you, but all rats resurface eventually. And when he does we are going to be waiting." Sirius clapped an arm on his friends shoulder and glared down the sewer in utter hate.

"We need to find Remus, make sure that he is okay. If Peter was his secret keeper as well…" Sirius didn't need to finish as James was already on his way.

&&&(()())(()&&Y&(

December 27, 1981

"Wait! You're getting married?" James stared at Sirius in utter shock.

"Well we were made for each other and now that the war is over and ever thing is safe I feel that's it's the right time." Sirius shrugged under James's unrelenting stare of utter disbelief.

"Look, Cecilia is the best thing that ever happened to me that is female. And she knows about my family and has accepted it, so can't you accept her?"

"I guess I can if it means that much to you."

$&&((&#$#$$

July 10, 1982,

"JAMES! Don't you understand? I don't want to have another baby yet. It's too soon, Harry's only been dead 9 months!" Lily screeched at her husband waving the Muggle pregnancy test around. She had just discovered after taking 6 of them that there was no doubt that she was pregnant again.

"Lily, we were planning another baby when Harry would be 2 anyway. We need to move on and celebrate the new life that we have. Voldemort is gone, and yes Harry is too, but we won't survive if we don't let go." James tried to reason with his wife, he couldn't understand why she was so upset. He was ecstatic that they were having another baby, that their family would have another chance. He was startled out of his chair however when Lily burst into tears.

"I miss him so much." Was all she could sob out, "he had my eyes."

James wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief, finally after 9 months Lily was crying over losing their son.

$$&&(&()&

October 3, 1895

James Potter was happy, after two years of raising his daughter Violet he finally had a son…again. He looked through the window into the nursery and smiled at the 6 pound, 7 ounce, 20 inch long, baby boy that was his.

James turned and walked into Lily's room where she was still sleeping, Violet was with Sirius as she and Leo got along, James was secretly hoping that her and Leo would get married when they were older.

"James?" Lily's voice brought him out of his musings; he snapped back to attention and smiled at her.

"Hey, he's perfect. What should we name him? We were sure that Annabelle Marie would be joining Violet Olivia, but something tells me that if we name him that he'll get teased in school." James smiled wider as Lily laughed.

"I was thinking that we could name him Evan, for my maiden name. I have no idea what a middle name could be though."

"Brian." James said suddenly as an idea came to him.

"Why?" Lily raked her head for someone they knew with that name and came up with nothing.

"For Dumbledore, one of his names is Brian."

"Well then, Evan Brian Potter it is."

$&&&())()&&$#$#$#$

August 17, 1986

"Johnson! Wake up."

Harry jolted awake and stared at the Matron as she entered his cell like room.

"Yes Matron?" he asked obediently as he had been taught.

"You have a roommate, get the other bed out of the closet and show him the bathroom." She ordered and bustled out again after glaring at the two of them.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?" Harry asked politely of the young boy with sandy hair and nice clothes that he would be living with for the next 12 years.

"I'm Chaz, my parents abandoned me." He said sadly before sitting with a thump on the floor and bursting into tears.

"Mine did too, and I didn't turn out so bad."

Chaz just kept crying and rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Look I'll be your friend; we can be our own family." Harry said patting the boy's back like he had read in the books.

"Chaz stopped crying and looked up at Harry in a little happiness. "Okay, we can try that."

$&&&(&()()()()&$#$$

September 1, 1991

Ron Weasley was so nervous, he had never been away from his mum like this and he was deathly afraid that he wouldn't become a Gryffindor like the rest of his family. Also he was sitting by himself as there was no one else that had wanted to sit with him after Fred and George made the announcement that he had cooties and was contagious.

He sat in a lonely silence until the door opened and another first year, a girl with bushy hair, walked in. She was seemly in the same condition as him, no friends to sit with.

"My name is Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley, do you know what House you are going to be in?"

"House?" Hermione of course knew what all the Houses were and which one she wanted, but she wanted to have something to talk about.

"Oh are you a Muggleborn?"

"Yeah." Hermione was surprised that this kid didn't say the word with the contempt that other kids she had met had.

"Well there are 4 and the best I feel is….."

They both made it into Gryffindor and became best friends though they do argue a lot.

$&&(&(&$

October 31, 1991

"Daddy, why does Halloween make Mummy sad?" Evan asked his father after his mother had burst into tears after he asked her if he could go trick or treating. **(A/N: I have no idea if they actually go trick or treating in England, it's a treasured memory of my childhood and introduced the topic well enough for me so I decided to add it anyway.) **

"Because son, your mother remembers your brother more today than she normally does and it still makes her very sad." James wished that his kids didn't always notice so much.

"What was his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What happened to him?" Evan was curious as he heard quite a bit about Harry, but never what happened to him.

"He died when our house blew up ten years ago. Me and you mum weren't home, and she blames herself for that."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dad that he died."

#()())) )&&#$#$#$&&((

September 1, 1992

"My diary!" Ginny Weasley screamed as a kid knocked into her and it broke from her grasp.

"Dad, I lost my diary!"

"Ginny, we don't have time, we have to get to the train or else you won't get to Hogwarts." Arthur Weasley kept a firm hand on his daughter's arm and refused to let her go look for it.

$&(()()(&&&(&(

June 3, 1993

"Miss. Weasley this diary was found by a witch in the train station, you are lucky that it wasn't in your possession longer."

"Professor, I'm confused about what you mean." Ginny sat in the headmaster's office and stared at the diary that she had lost several months ago.

"This is a dark object, whatever the reason it is that you lost it you should be thanking your lucky stars."

"Well if I ever see that boy with Mr. Potter's hair again I'll be sure to thank him." She smiled at him and when he nodded his head to the door got up and began to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean about the boy with Mr. Potter's hair?"

"He had Mr. Potter's hair; it was exactly the same, what I saw of it."

"Thank you Miss. Weasley."

Albus Dumbledore sat back and pondered what it meant that there was a young boy that looked like James Potter running around. Maybe Harry Potter hadn't died near 12 years ago.

&&$#$$&(()()(()&&$#$$&&

September 1, 1994

Violet Potter didn't want to disappoint her parents. Oh they would still love her of course, but there would be that light in their eyes that she didn't follow in their footsteps.

"Potter, Violet" she heard McGonagall call out. Her stomach feeling like it was trying to eat itself she walked up to the hat.

_Ah the marauder and the rule follower's daughter. Interesting combination, you are smart but not willing to stick to it and your bravery shows itself. Hogwarts was never the same after your father and his friends, maybe you shall carry on that tradition in…GRYFFINDOR!!!_

Violet let out a sigh and ran to sit next to her best friend, Leo Black, who had followed in his father's footsteps and was also in Gryffindor. She glanced down the table and saw Ron and Hermione, Ron's parents were friends of her's, and his sister Ginny further down the table.

Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that "We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year." And the Great Hall went wild.

(())()&&$

November 23, 1994

Harry was running through the streets of London after ditching the police at the Underground. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were really gone when he ran into a ratty looking man.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." He quickly said and ducked back into the crowd.

Peter Pettigew glanced behind him at the boy he was sure was the son of James Potter that was supposed to be dead, he knew for a fact that Evan had auburn hair not black. He now knew how he was going to help his Lord.

* * *

Evil i know to leave there instead of where Harry is kidnapped, more Harry and Chaz in next chapter as well, but i was focusing on what was happening to his family during these 16 years 


	9. The Last 16 Years: part 2

This is mostly the chapter on the rebirth of Voldemort and how Harry figures back into it. REVIEW because it gives me ideas and hope to continue

* * *

December 2, 1994 

"So the Potter boy lives...this is very good Wormtail. You please me this week, I shall not be feeding you to Nagini after all." a high voice spoke from a bundle of blankets set in a chair. A ratty looking man kneeling before them.

"My Lord, would you like me to grab the boy?" the man asked after he stopped trembling in thanks.

"NO!!! I'm not ready yet, we don't have all we need. Wait, my most worthy servant and we will see."

"Yes master." After standing and bowing, Wormtail left the room and was met face to face with Barty Crouch Jr..

"Wormtail." He said with utter disdain lacing his words.

"Crouch." he returned. Wormtail walked away glancing over his shoulder at the young man whose own father now believed him dead, the father that had helped break him out of prison.

Crouch walked into the Dark Lord's room and knelt before the chair.

"You called my master."

"Follow the boy, see where he lives and if there are any wizards looking after him. It is no coincidence that his own parents couldn't find him." the voice commanded.

"Yes my master, is that all?"

"He is not to come to harm until I am the one doing it."

"Yes my lord."

"Now go and please me."

&&&$(&()&&$$

December 4, 1994

Dumbledore read the report with a tired brain, so Peter Pettigrew was alive, and active once again. Shacklebolt reported having seen him in Muggle London though he claims he could be mistaken. Dumbledore knew that Shacklebolt was never mistaken and he had seen the rat. How was he going to tell the Potters? They hated the man as it was his fault that their infant son had been found and killed, though Dumbledore knew that James also blamed himself.

There was a potential war brewing once more in England, he dearly hoped that it never happened. Though it was a shame that the one person to defeat Voldemort had also died.

(&&&&(&(&

December 25, 1994

"Happy Christmas Specs and Swifty!" Bets sang out as she woke them up.

"Beeeetttttttssssss! What time is it?" Chaz mumbled from beneath his covers, the house that they were currently habituating was freezing.

"7."

"AHHH!" could be heard from both beds. "Too early, go away." Harry muttered at her.

"You guys used to make _me _wake up early so I'm just spreading the love. Get up before I give back your presents." Bets walked out of the room to go and bother Dusty until she joined them.

"Presents?" Chaz's head popped out from under the blankets ans he hopped out of bed and piled on all the flannel he owned until he felt warm.

"Harry you might as well get up or I'm going to jump on you." Chaz warned as Harry made no move to get out of bed.

"Fine, bugger it's cold."

(&(&&$#$&&&(

Same Day

Bob looked out his window at the snow that swirled down. It was one cold Christmas and there was trouble happening. Wormtail had contacted him about a potion, a potion that if brewed right could bring someone back to a body. No he didn't know how to make it and no he had no interest in trying to make it, as he told the traitor.

But, why after all these years of Wormtail avoiding him was he asking about potions. Bob feared he knew why and that maybe he should tell someone, but who would believe him? He wasn't important enough for the ones that needed this information to listen to him. And he still hated the people that had once made his life a living hell.

No he would keep this to himself, he could use it to his advantage.

&(&(&&$$$&

Same Day

"So Violet, what's up with school?" her father asked as they opened presents. The fire was roaring away in the grate and the room was nice and warm.

"We have the Triwizard Tournament going on. It's really exciting, Cedric is our champion and has done really well." Violet continued to prattle on about her year and all the stuff that she could now do as a 2nd year. **(A/N: I know that last chapter I said that she was a first year in 1994, but that is wrong for her age. So pretend that I didn't)** Evan was hanging off her every word getting reading for his first year next September.

"Dad?"

James was pulled out of his musings as Violet looked at him as though she had been waiting for a response for some time.

"Yes sweetie?"

"We were learning about the downfall of You-Know-Who and Professor Anderson said that You-Know-Who was last seen on Halloween in 1981, Leo brought up the fact the Harry died that day and Professor Anderson got all quiet and said that it was very interesting.

Why is it very interesting?"

James exchanged a look with Lily, she shook her head hard and was basically telling him to shut up without actually telling him to.

'I don't know Vi, I'm not Professor Anderson." inwardly he was thinking that he had preferred Binns before he realized that he was dead more than this young guy that actually talked to the students.

&&&$$&&(((&&$

May 30, 1995

Harry laid in bed as he listened to Chaz hack up a lung, he had gotten sick, and as they had no money to take him to the doctor they had to make do.

Harry rolled out of bed and padded to the kitchen where he made Chaz a cup of that special tea that Bets had gotten him. After it was brewed he took it back to their room and woke up Chaz.

"Mate, drink this."

"Alright." Chaz rasped out as he took the cup and drank greedily.

"I'm going out, it's still early but I can't go back to sleep."

"Fine, I'll tell Bets." Chaz finished his tea turned over and went back to sleep.

Harry walked the streets humming absentmindedly to himself. He really hoped that Chaz got better soon, he wanted his best mate back, the one that could run around with him and help him get into trouble. Harry continued to walk, not really paying any attention to where he was until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." He said and made to go around the man until he grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't Potter."

Harry looked at the man in alarm, his name wasn't Potter, though the man himself did look rather familiar. "Sorry, but you must have the wrong person." he tugged on his arm but the man didn't let go.

"No I don't." and the man made a turning motion and Harry felt as though he was being pulled through a hosepipe. He looked around himself and was scared to see that he wasn't where he had been before.

"What the hell?" he yanked his arm from the man and began to back away.

"Who are or _what _are you?" he yelled.

"None of your concern." and Harry blacked out.

&&&&(&&$&&

June 1, 1995

Chaz was going spare, Harry was missing. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed and look for him yet, but if Harry didn't get back soon... Well he was going to get out of bed anyway he could if that was the case.

Dusty walked into his bedroom and sat down on the end of his bed. She didn't talk much as a rule, but her normally placid face was flushed and worried.

"We haven't found him. No one has seen him since you last talked to him." She glanced over at Chaz as she said this and saw that he was the most worried out of all of them.

"We are still looking of course," she said to comfort him and was pleased when it appeared to work. "The Dutch and Fingers even gave up the evening rush crowd to help question people."

"We'll find him," Chaz said after a minute. "We have to."

(&&$&&(())(()&&

Date unknown- sometime in June 1995

Harry's came too again, tied to a headstone in a graveyard. He had passed between alert and awake for what felt like days, sometimes there had been food waiting, sometimes not. He looked around and saw nothing and no one that was in the condition needed to help him.

Then he heard a shuffling sound coming from his right. He turned his head and saw two men struggling with a giant black pot, one was the one that grabbed him, the other a man that he had kept seeing in random places over the last few months. He watched not sure if he should speak and wondered. Then the younger of the two and the better looking one if you asked Harry dragged out another boy. He was also tied up and looked more angry than terrified, he was set near Harry and the two were left alone. The kid twisted in his ropes, he appeared to be wearing a uniform of some type and trying to reach his pocket.

"Damn, they took my wand." he muttered and sat back. He turned more and finally caught sight of Harry. "Mr.Pot...no you aren't him. And you are too young to be his son." the boy mused on this and continued to stare at him.

"You know, I can talk." Harry said dryly, causing the boy to jump.

"Sorry, I'm kinda freaked out. I'm Cedric Diggory, you?"

"Harry, but people call me Specs." They nodded at each other being unable to shake hands.

"So what's going o...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Harry had started to ask a question but as the men reentered one carrying blankets, his head started screaming in pain. It felt like it was going to split open.

Harry couldn't really tell what was going on after that, just that his arm got cut, when it all stopped. He was breathing heavily and Cedric was looking at him in confusion. Then out of the pot rose and ugly naked figure, it commanded to ugly man to robe him and bring him his wand.

The being stepped from the pot and walked over to the two boys.

"Ah, the boy that defeated me once, and never shall again. And the toy for my faithful Death Eaters to play with." The first to Harry and the second to Cedric. They both glared at him and he laughed and walked away. (Voldemort summons all the Death Eaters to move things along and they all bow and grovel, all are surprised that Harry lives, yada yada)

"So my faithful before I kill the Potter brat, you get to have fun with the Hogwarts champion." they all turned and leered at Cedric, that is all but one. Macnair steps forward first but with a loud crack Cedric disappears.

"WHAT???" Voldemort roared in complete and utter shock.

'My Lord," one of the smaller Death Eaters stepped forward. "He is 17, he may have simply disapparated."

"I want him found! He knows too much to live!" several Death Eaters bowed and disapparated as well.

"My Lord?" one of the ones left ventures forward.

"What do you want underling?"

"The Potter brat is gone as well."

"ARGHHHH" and with a flash of Voldemort's wand the man was killed.

(&&&&&&()

Bob was breathing heavily and pulled off his mask as he arrived at the spot he had sent Cedric and Harry. Harry had passed out from the pain and apparating again, he also probably hadn't been eating recently. Cedric had lost the ropes and was staring at him shock.

"YOU!!!!"

"Don't say anything. Listen. You have to tell Dumbledore what happened tonight, but there are certain parts that he can't even know." Bob tapped his wand and contemplated what to do.

"So I won't tell him those parts." Cedric offered after a couple of minutes. He had figured out that he was going to live and saw no reason to change that y arguing with his rescuer.

"No, Dumbledore has his own ways of figuring out what has happened without you telling him. You simply won't remember certain parts, like the boy and more importantly me." Here he swooped down on him and grabbed his shoulders, "You must go straight to Dumbledore with this information, no one else until he says it's okay to say anything. Understand? You won't remember anything about me except those instructions."

"Yes, sir. Wait did you make me disapparate?" At the answering nod, he nodded as well and smiled at the man for the first time ever.

"Don't forget, go to Dumbledore,_**Obliviate**_._Stupefy._" After Cedric drooped over in the chair Bob turned to Harry.

"_Stupefy_," just to make sure that he was out. Bob started to clean him up, repair hi clothes. He and his friends would never be satisfied that Harry couldn't remember but oh well.

He finished making Harry look normal and changed his memory as well. He picked up Cedric and apparated to Hogwarts gates with him. He opened to gate and looked around for people, seeing none he left Cedric inside the safety of Hogwarts and from a distance revived him and watched him run off the the area that he had left 4 hours ago.

Bob went back for Harry, left him in West Ham Park in London and called his friends on the telephone. He saw them running about 5 minutes later and revived Harry as they approached.There was much celebration over the fact that he was alive after all and then confusion as he didn't remember a thing.

Bob nodded to himself as he walked away, all was as it should be.

(&&&$#&(()()(&&$$$#

About 10 minutes before

"PROFESSOR!!!!!" Cedric Diggory entered the area after his disappearance 4 hours earlier.

"Mr. Diggory what happened?" Dumbledore cried as the boy ran into him.

"Voldemort is back!"

* * *

The next Chapter is more flash backs but it's the last one i Promise. And I added Cedric because I needed someone to go tell Dumbledore what was happening and Bob couldn't without being exposed. Also guesses as to who Bob really is, hint his name isn't really Bob nor is there a Bob anywhere in his name. and yes Cedric did know him from somewhere. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. Meeting and talking to family

Here is the next Chapter, sorry for the long wait.

Please review, I like seeing what ya'll have to say and whether or not i should keep writing. thanks to all the people that do review, you really make me happy,

* * *

Following Cedric's announcement that Voldemort was back complete and utter pandemonium broke out. The new minister was undergoing a baptism of fire, Fudge having retired following the World Cup incident, his heart couldn't take the strain.

Cedric was pronounced a hero for saving the Wizarding World from ignorance and given the title The Man Who Knew and retreated to privacy in the country. He also joined the Order and carried out secret information missions, it always bugged him that he couldn't remember that night fully. He knew that whenever he saw Mr. Potter he felt like there was something that he needed to tell him, but could never put his finger on what exactly that was.

Bob had been seen by another that night, he too believed in what Bob was trying to do. Billy had held this belief for years, but never had an idea of what he could do about it. Bob and Billy joined forces and watched over Harry and Cedric over these 2 -3 years and made sure that the memory charms never slipped. They were both scared when Harry's parents found him, but the charm seemed to be holding.

Bob continued to spy for both sides and Billy to gather information on Dark objects that were necessary to Voldemort's downfall. He had found one many years ago, but had never been able to destroy it. If Voldemort ever found out what they were up to he would kill them on the spot. But that merely served to add more excitement to the idea.

&&(&(&(())(()&&$#$&(()()&&#$

Evan Potter grumbled as he got off the train for the weekend, his brother was going to be home. He saw Vi's dark head bobbling through the crowd of students and parents and followed her. His face fell with disappoint when he saw that Sirius was there to pick them all up and not his parents.

"Hey Evan, so we got everybody? Yes? Good, let's go." Sirius led the way through the barrier and into the main part of Kings Cross, the minivan was parked near the front, as always, and the kids piled their packs into it.

"Hey Dad? Did you guys get Harry?" Leo asked sitting shotgun next to his dad.

"Well, yes we did." Sirius looked like he was going to say more, but decided not to.

"What's he like?" Violet asked, her eyes were emotionless. She was waiting for more info to decide whether or not to like her new older brother.

"Ummm, he wasn't exactly happy about being kidnapped and less happy to meet his parents or hear about Violet and Evan. His friend Chaz and him are hoots though. Some of the stories they tell about the stuff they have pulled is amazing. Harry is a lot like your father, though more mature and more dangerous I would say. And I believe that he and little Ginny Weasley have a thing for each other." Sirius laughed at the memory of them at dinner the night before, they had kept sneaking looks at each other over the pasta.

Lily had noticed too and debated on whether or not to tell Molly, after all Ginny was the only girl in her family. She knew how she would feel when Violet got involved in a serious relationship.

"Also we got him and Chaz wands and basic school books, they are doing really well. Dumbledore thinks it's because their magic has been unused for so long that it's more powerful though it should even out. They both cook really well and even though they can use magic prefer not too. Lily is proud that they still like doing things the Muggle way, but doesn't like their dog Merlin. Oh, and they have attempted to run away 3 times, and when James asked them why they said they like to keep people on their toes."

"Daddy, is he nice?" Cassie asked, leaning over the seat so that she could see his face when he answered. Sirius could never lie if one of his children looked him dead in the face.

"He is nice to the people that he feels deserve it. Like I said, he is very angry at his parents. Harry thinks that they abandoned him 16 years ago, we know that it's not true, but Harry has only know one story his entire life." Sirius was still mad at the Matron, to think that she had told an innocent boy this fable his entire childhood and turned him against his parents.

Reagan sat in the back and absorbed this, she had never known that she had a brother or that her parents hadn't wanted him either. She couldn't wait to meet him, no matter how he acted. Evan was sitting next to her and turned and smiled at her. He knew exactly how she was feeling, though he wasn't as excited to meet his brother as she was to meet hers. Her breath caught in her throat as they pulled up in front Grimmauld Place and parked.

(&&&$&$&&&&(&(&&$

Chaz nervously smoothed his hand over his hair again, and the clock struck 7. His little sister was going to be here any minute. Unlike Harry he held nothing against her, she had been dumped as well and if he and Harry had stayed another 5 days at the Ward he would have met her. He still wished that it had happened though it was fine now that they could meet.

"Mate, you keep pulling at your hair and you are going to pull it out." Harry commented from next to him. Harry appeared carefree but Chaz knew that he hadn't been sleeping again and was nervous as hell. The tiny strain lines around his mouth and eyes told that clear enough.

Chaz smiled and replied "Well come on, one of us has to have smooth hair. And we know that it isn't going to be you." Harry smirked in reply and threw an apple at him. This led to a game of toss and catch and they were still going at it when the kitchen door opened.

By now however they were standing on chairs and such to make it more difficult and Chaz threw it hard in the air and didn't think that Harry was going to catch it. He almost didn't but managed to snag it before it could hit Leo dead in the face.

"Nice catch, you have Seeker reflexes." Leo said in admiration.

"What's a Seeker?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You don't know anything about the sport that made your dad famous?" Leo was in shock, he had been certain that this topic had come up when Harry and Chaz spent time with Sirius.

"My dad's famous?" Harry looked and was utterly bewildered, he hadn't heard a word about this. Granted he tended to tune his parents out when it came to them talking, at all. He could see that the boy that looked like Sirius was about to talk again when he saw... her.

She looked like a younger, girl version of Chaz, down to the shy smile she turned on him. He elbowed Chaz and when he turned to complain to Harry, Harry simply pointed at Reagan.

Chaz's jaw dropped open and he openly stared at his sister. There she was, perfectly happy and wearing robes with a lion on them. He had to say something, but what?

"Uh, hi?" he couldn't believe that he sounded that stupid, but she was smiling so that was good right?

"I'm Reagan, are you Chaz?"

"Yeah. It's really nice to meet you finally, didn't even know that I had a little sister. Or any family really that didn't flinch at the sight of me, well except Harry course."

Harry gave a quick wave and Reagan gave a wave as well, she also noticed how much Evan looked like him. When you looked beyond the hair and eyes of course.

Violet and Evan ,however, didn't look like they were going to be rushing over to Harry and gift him with many hugs anytime soon, more likely murder him in his sleep.

"DINNER!!" Lily called from the dining room that had been enlarged to fit everyone, some of the Order were joining them tonight.

Harry and Chaz sat next to each other with Reagan shyly sitting next to her brother and Violet after a glare from her mother followed suit. Reagan and Chaz quickly started talking, Chaz telling more about his life on the streets with Harry interjecting helpfully and Reagan telling about the Ward and Hogwarts.

Violet listened to the stories with mounting disbelief, there was no way that could have done some of this stuff without magic.

"I don't believe you!" She said loudly and clearly. All conversation stopped with a hush.

"About what?" Harry asked calmly, he had seen this coming.

"There was no way that you could do that without magic, the momentum needed for that jump exceeds what the average human can exert."

"Do you always sound like you swallowed a text book?" Chaz asked in disbelief.

Violet looked enraged and was about to retaliate with another verbal attack when Harry cut her off.

"Momentum is mass times velocity, right?" At Violet's slight nod he continued. "We were jumping from a car so you also have to factor in the velocity of the car to the equation and the velocity is enough that our momentum was enough that we managed the jump. Believe me now?" Harry asked with a half smile. Violet and a couple of other people's mouths hung open at Harry's large show of mental prowess.

"Don't assume that because we are new to the whole magic thing that we don't know anything. It's insulting and annoying, because we have been getting that a lot. Just because we lived on the streets for 5 years doesn't mean that we are stupid and have no idea of the world and the science that makes it function." Harry said all this very quietly and stood and left.

Chaz followed him after he grabbed 2 rolls and the butter dish.

"We have been underestimating him haven't we?" Lily asked softly.

"Maybe love, but we were merely trying to protect him." James comforted her, as Violet's mind whirled. No one noticed when Ginny stood up and left the room, no one that is, but Severus Snape who watched her leave with narrowed eyes. So another redhead attracted to another Potter, typical.

&(&&&$&&(&(&&&

"Harry?" she called going up the stairs to where Harry and Chaz shared a room.

"What?" he asked sullenly from his bed, Chaz wasn't there. Ginny figured that he was in the bathroom or something.

"What was all that about?" she sat next to him and gave him a look.

"My brother and sister seem to think that I am an utter nitwit and merely here to make their lives difficult. I didn't plan on coming here and defiantly didn't plan on staying. Of course there are some good things." Harry glanced at Ginny and blushed slightly.

"Like what?" Ginny had simply no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh, you." he said quietly and leaned forward and kissed her. Ginny had been kissed before, but nothing like this. Harry's lips were smooth and warm against hers and had only a slight pressure, he didn't crush himself to her or attempt to play tonsil hockey. It was perfect.

Chaz had started to walk in the door when he saw Ginny and Harry, he wisely decided that there were pressing things to do somewhere else.

Harry leaned back and looked at her nervously, he wasn't sure that she would like that. But she hadn't leaned away so that was good.

"You know what Harry?" she asked after a minute.

"What?"

"I like your idea of the good things here." she smiled at him and he smiled back. Yes the good things had just gotten a lot better.

(&(&&&&&(&(&&$&&

Harry tossed and turned that night, first he hadn't been able to sleep thinking about Ginny and then when he got to sleep strange dreams plagued him.

_A boy the age he was now staring at him in shock._

_A cauldron being dragged out._

_Being called Potter._

_A creature coming out of the cauldron and more pain._

_Robed figures surrounding him and laughing._

_Another more dreadful figure advancing toward him and his scar searing in pain. _

Harry felt himself being shaken awake and opened his eyes to see the blurred image of his parents. His mother handed him his glasses without a word, knowing how he hated not being able to see.

"Harry dear, what happened?" she asked brushing his hair out of his eyes and staring at him in concern. "It was a really bad dream, figures in robes and my scar hurting like hell." Confused green eyes raised themselves to his parents.

"It felt like a replayed memory that I had forgotten."

"What else was there?" James asked, Chaz was sitting up in bed and looking at his best mate in concern as well. Harry had been having those dreams since he came back almost 3 years ago.

"A boy, my age...they called me Potter!"

"That can't be a coincidence." James mumbled to himself, making a mental reminder to talk to Dumbledore the following morning.

"How did you know that I was having a nightmare?" Harry asked, looking between his parents in confusion once again.

"We heard you screaming and came to investigate." Lily explained confused as well. Why wouldn't they come to check on him?

"Oh, cool. Never had someone do that before. Chaz wakes me up sometimes and tells me to cut down on the sugar before bedtime, but that's it." Harry smiled his first true real smile at his parents and snuggled beneath the blankets once more.

"Thanks,...Mum and Dad." and with that said he rolled over and fell promptly fell asleep.

Lily had to stop and wipe a tear that had escaped down her face, Harry had called her Mum. James even looked a little teary, they had been waiting for this ever since they rescued him.

Maybe this war could be won.

* * *

Sorry if the kissing scene was a little awkward, i have never been kissed so i have no idea what it would be like, other than that tell me if i made Harry forgive a little too soon, i feel like i did.

And the graduation test is coming up at my school so i have to "Study" for that and the SAT on saturday, but just have to better than my brother which is easy as he made a 1380 and the first time i took it i made a 1880 , and sorry if my little rant made no sense to you, I had to get it out there because my family and friends don't care anymore. Asses.

ANYWAY!!!

review


	11. The talks and the fight

Here is the latest chapter... hope you all enjoy

Thanks go out to all my fabulous reviewers, and the my new beta xXEvieXx, she made all the bad grammar go away

* * *

James didn't go back to bed like Lily. Instead, he went downstairs to think and found Remus doing the same thing.

"Hullo Moony. Why are you up so late?" James threw himself down on a chair and stared deep into the fire.

"I could ask you the same question, Prongs." Remus shifted in his chair. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Tonks wants to date me," he blurted out, then covered up his mouth in shock that he had said it aloud.

James sat up as he heard this. "What?" He stared at Remus in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything before? This is great! She knows all about your 'furry little problem' and she still wants you! Remus! Why does that make you unhappy?" he questioned, confused.

"Because, she could do so much better. She could have anyone in the world and she is settling for me? That doesn't make _any_ sense! Anything could happen! People are dying all the time, and she wants the broken down old werewolf?"

"Remus, we're 37. That's not exactly old."

Remus threw up his hands in frustration and started pacing.

James watched his friend with careful eyes while plotting out his next attack. "You know," he said, "You're right. Anything could happen. Like finding my son and realizing that he has to save the whole damn world. Having said son call me 'Dad,' trying to explain why he had to stay here when he was legally able to leave and never come back. Having..."

"What do you mean telling him he had to stay?" Remus interrupted. He had heard many fights between father and son over the last week, but none about that.

"Ginny dropped the fact that wizards come of age at 17. He wanted to leave, and Chaz did as well. It took a lot of convincing and pleading, until finally magic made him stay put. He makes me mad sometimes." James's earlier tearfulness was forgotten as he leaped to his feet in frustration. "He was NOT abandoned. We thought he was dead, can't he understand that? That we would never have left him? But _nooooo_. He has to be all self-righteous and somehow understanding. Why do Vi and Evan hate him? They don't even _know_ him!"

As Remus stared at his friend, his own predicament seemed to pale in comparison with what James was going through. But Remus, being Remus, had a solution.

"Because, as much as he might want to, he doesn't trust you. You know what really happened, but he has been growing up hearing a lie all his life. A kidnapping, being forced to stay, and a week is not enough to change that. You have to get to know him. He isn't one anymore James."

"I know that!" James snapped.

"Then treat him like the adult that he is, and not like a silly child," replied Remus.

James stared at his friend and wondered where he learned these things. "You would make a great father Moony," he proclaimed. "You know all about how to deal with waywardness, yet still claim that you don't know what to do with your own life. Have a piece of advice Moony: take her on a date and see what happens."

"James?"

James turned back from the door and looked at his friend.

"Thanks, for everything all these years."

"No Mate, thank _you_."

* * *

Lily frowned at Harry and Chaz the next morning as they were eating breakfast. She had just noticed that all their clothes were either torn, old, didn't fit, or covered in grease. She would have to do something about it.

"Harry. Chaz."

They both looked at her, wondering what in the world they had done now.

"You both need new clothes. We also need to go Christmas shopping, so we'll kill two birds with one stone..." Lily frowned here. Was it worth it to take them to Muggle London, or would she have to make do with Wizarding London?

"So what?" Chaz asked as she continued to leave her thought unfinished and had them both staring at her.

"We are going into Muggle London. I don't want to, but you won't wear Wizards robes."

"'Cause they look gay." Harry stated bluntly. Despite all the pleading, the boys couldn't be convinced to wear the robes. They didn't see the point as they couldn't go to Hogwarts and weren't allowed outside.

"However they look, you need new clothes and your various siblings and friends need to do shopping as well." Lily considered the discussion closed. "James and I have a meeting with Dumbledore, so after that we can go shopping."

* * *

"Has he had these dreams before?" Dumbledore asked the concerned parents before him.

"He won't tell us, but since Chaz wasn't surprised by it I'm going to assume that they are a common occurrence." Lily answered.

"Was he at the rebirth of Voldemort?" That was all James wanted to know. The fact that they might have been so close to him was wearing on him.

"Maybe, and since Mr. Diggory has no memory of the event and we _know _that he was there... Maybe Harry was there as well. If we can get the two to meet, that might speed up the process." Dumbledore nodded to himself. "Yes, that would be a good plan. Cedric is home from America, so I'll tell him to drop by your house when he gets in. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine, of course." Lily answered as she and James stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Lily? Keep track of when Harry has nightmares; it could come in handy later on."

"If that's what you want."

* * *

Bob paced angrily up and down the alleyway.

"These dreams are bad signs, and if Cedric and the boy meet it could ruin everything." He glared at the man leaning easily against the wall. "Why aren't you worried? This could ruin everything that we have been planning for years."

"No, this could be the best thing that has happened." Billy pushed away from the wall and stood in front of Bob. "Think. What would happen if the Man-Who-Knew and the Boy-Who-Lived joined forces? They could finally bring down this regime of tyranny. The Dark lord would be stopped, and peace would descend. I could come out of hiding, and you could even get your old job back. You know, the one you lost because of former ties? That rat would be placed firmly where he belongs." He threw up his hands in mock despair. "Yes, I see exactly why you don't want that to happen, it all makes sense now." Billy leered at his companion.

Bob backed away with an uncertain look on his face. He was thinking. _It would be nice to get my life back; to be myself again instead of a spy without friends, family, or a home._

* * *

"Alright, we'll do it your way. But if it starts to go wrong, we stop."

Lily was already regretting her decision not to make James, Sirius, or Remus come with her. All these teenagers were a major handful, and to make it worse, Harry and Chaz kept taking them on shortcuts that weren't that short.

"Guys, how much further?" she called to the front.

"We'll be there in about two minutes." Chaz called back.

"We promise that making you walk this far will be worth it," Harry added. "Honestly, it was much better not to bring the car."

"Traffic can be a nightmare, and there is no parking anywhere. We have learned that several times," Chaz said as they walked on to a busy main street. "See, the center of London. How I have missed it." He flung his arms wide as if to embrace the city to him.

They really had missed it. Potter Manor was large, but it still felt enclosed to two boys who were used to roaming. They were both also slightly claustrophobic; as punishment the Matron would lock them in a closet for hours. It was awful.

"Well, I guess I should have trusted you more that we would get here," Lily said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Clothes: girls first because you take the longest. Boys, you are to stay on this street. Am I understood?" She looked every single one of them in the eye. "If you move there will be chores, isolation, and being locked in the house. I'm not kidding, this is very important."

A chorus of "yes ma'am" rang throughout the circle.

Harry looked her in the eye as well, "We won't move, okay?"

"Okay," Lily replied. She grabbed Reagan's hand and motioned for Violet to follow along behind her. Cassie followed after waving goodbye.

* * *

Harry looked around. They were finally back in London, the first place that he had considered his real home. Chaz was right: It was great to be back.

"So, let's see what's in the shops, alright?" Chaz fell in step next to him. Grumbling, Evan walked behind him with Leo next to Evan.

Harry and Chaz were fooling around and trying to decide what to buy for Christmas for all the people that they felt deserved a present. Namely: Ginny, Reagan, each other, Chaz was going to get Lily something, and Harry couldn't make up his mind. He hadn't decided about his siblings either. He was musing on the subject when trouble came around the corner.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Specs and Swifty? I heard that you two had died or something." A blond boy strode right up to them. They really only saw him around Christmas and the summer. Blondie, as they mockingly called him, apparently still lived with his parents and went to school.

"Malfoy?" Leo asked. He was totally shocked. This guy knew Chaz and Harry? How?

"You know Blondie?" Harry asked Leo. His tone was sharp. Blondie could and would be dangerous. This guy didn't hold back for anything.

Malfoy's face flushed at the name, but he quickly composed himself and replied himself to Harry's query.

"Well Black, seems that your family has stooped even lower on who you associate with."

Leo couldn't help himself, "You knew him first."

Malfoy opened his mouth to retaliate when Chaz cut him off. "But _how_ do you know him? This guy's one of the largest arseholes know to man." Chaz glared at Malfoy in utter hate, hate that was gleefully returned.

"He's one of our kind." Evan spat out, and then spit literally at Malfoy's feet. "One of the ones that should never have been born."

"You'll pay for that one Potter." Malfoy reached for Evan, only to have Harry grip his arm rather painfully.

"You will keep your hands off my brother." Harry ground out each word, there was no mistaking the anger behind the statement.

"Brother?" Malfoy asked confused. "There is only one Potter son... No you can't be _that_ boy. That is so wrong."

"Blondie, you are going to turn around and crawl back into your dank little hole. If I ever see you here again you will have a lot to answer for." Chaz had lowered his voice and had one of the scariest expressions Leo had ever seen. Harry merely crossed his arms and waited.

"From who?" Malfoy asked, "You two? Your gang is gone. But mine's not. Might want to run, boys." Out of nowhere a large horde of boys came around the same corner that Malfoy had. They were familiar to Harry and Chaz—they kind of wanted them dead. See, Harry and Chaz had become rather good at stealing cars. So good, in fact, that they had taken business from some other fellows. Namely these guys, and they clearly wanted revenge.

"Evan, Leo, get out of here," Harry said as he advanced away from the boys.

"We want to help," Leo protested.

"No, get out of here before you get killed," Harry said. He threw them a look that clearly said they were to move their butts now.

"But..." Evan started to say.

"GO!!" Chaz and Harry both roared as they dived into the fray.

Fists were flying, legs kicking, and Harry and Chaz were losing.

"Go get your mum!" Leo yelled at Evan before diving in as well to help.

Evan started to pound down the street, pushing shoppers and other people out of his way. He saw a familiar head of red hair walk out of a store.

"MUM!!" he ran headlong into her and didn't stop for breath. "We have to go, Harry and Chaz got jumped. Malfoy... fight... danger... have to help."

"Show me." Lily commanded as she ran back the way that he had come.

* * *

Harry delivered a mean roundhouse punch to a stocky kid, and dodged another fist. He saw Chaz taking on 3 more and even Leo was fighting. Malfoy was standing off to the side, smirking as he thought that Harry was taken care of.

Harry turned his attention back to the fight, kicking the guy's legs out from under him and smashing the back of his head into the pavement. That took care of him. He was standing up again when he felt a fist hit right under his ear. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and he staggered. That was enough for the man to put him in a half-nelson and attempt to choke him. Harry gagged and threw the man over his head, delivering a sharp punch to the guys face, he looked up when he heard shouting.

_Mum..._

The word exploded in his head and he felt a sense of safety come over him as she ran up, and the other boys scattered. Well, except the ones that were unconscious.

"Harry? Oh baby, are you alright?" Lily pulled a tissue from her handbag and pressed it to his noise that was dripping blood. "Chaz? Leo? Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, no worse than what I've had before." Chaz said with a grimace as he felt his ribs for breaks. Leo was all right, other than a bloody lip and swollen eye.

"Let's get back to the house; I want to check on all of you. And," Lily drew herself up and looked at all of them. "We are going to have a nice long chat about street fighting."

* * *

"Well son, what was your first fight like?" Sirius was more happy and pleased with his son than upset. This was a step into manhood, and he had done okay, according to Harry.

"Alright, I guess. I wasn't really thinking about it at the time." Leo held an ice pack to his eye and watched his mother warily for the outburst that was soon to come.

"What I can't believe is that 3 teenage boys took on a gang and aren't worse for the wear," James exclaimed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Just that he wanted to hug his sons until they couldn't breathe.

"Well, you just have to aim for the right spots," Harry explained. "See, Shorty has a bad elbow, and Thumbs has previous injuries to his hands. Just have to factor in all the factors and you'll do alright." Harry shrugged and readjusted his own ice packs on his ribs and leg. "All about knowledge and exploiting it."

"But why were they after you? From what Leo said, they came straight for you," James said.

"Well, Blondie doesn't like us, and probably got those guys to help attack. He would do that. Blondie can be very sneaky," Chaz explained.

"Who is Blondie?" was the general question from all adults.

"I think that Leo called him Malfoy..." Harry started to say.

"Malfoy!? The younger one?" James asked Leo.

"Yeah, it was definitely Draco. And the strange thing was that Daddy dearest wasn't around."

"Lucius has been busy at the Ministry trying to get more people in his back pocket. " Sirius said, "He has been there everyday."

A murmur went around the room and at what the Malfoy's could be up to now. But Evan was more focused on one other issue.

"I can't believe that you stood up for me," was all Evan could say. Now having seen his brother in action, he was a little scared, and grateful that he was his older brother.

"That's what older brothers do. They protect their siblings," Harry said firmly and without room for denial.

They all looked up as the door opened. Who could that be at this time of night?

Cedric walked in and started to open his mouth when he saw Harry. "YOU!"

* * *

"So the Potter boys is back with family." Voldemort drawled from his throne at the head of the room. "Yes, that makes sense, his parents have been happy as of late. You please me Draco, this is a true sign of loyalty. But how did you come by it?"

"I merely saw him with Black's son and his brother. They called him Harry." Draco lied easily and without regret. It had become easy to block his mind, and necessary. He had no intention of going the way that his parents had, no Draco Malfoy had better plans. And besides, the Dark Lord could _not_ find out about his street life.

* * *

Review Please and tell me what you think should happen next, because honestly I have hit a wall.


	12. Meetings and inner musings

I realize that it has been a very long time since i have updated and for that i offer many apologies, life became very hectic, with school ending and my summer job starting and i really wanted this up a week ago but my beta never got back to me so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy, more action next chapter as you will see with the cliff hanger. REVIEW so i know that this all works.

* * *

Cedric was in absolute shock, it was the boy. The boy from the night that had completely changed his life. What was he doing here? If he could remember only one thing it was him, and the terror and surprise that had covered his face.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you after that night? What the bloody hell is going on?" Cedric sputtered out as he continued to stare at Harry, he looked at the other adults in the room waiting for answers.

"Well, Harry is our son, we found him about a week ago, and brought him home. Do you remember anything else from that night?" Lily asked, they all hoped that seeing Harry would unblock the memories that Cedric held about that night. Like how him and Harry managed to survive what most adults aren't able.

Harry for his part was being bombarded by memories that had been successfully repressed by magic and his own will. He couldn't make any sense of them, they were just flashes of the past, but they were still intense.

_Damn, they took my wand..._

_I'm Cedric Diggory ..._

_the boy that defeated me once..._

_kill the __**Potter**__ brat..._

_I want him found..._

Pain, being sucked through a tube, and blessed darkness rounded out the memories as Harry finally realized what he had forgotten.

Harry massaged his temples and looked over at the man that had come in, Cedric, the other one there that night.

"Your name is Cedric and you were there," was he managed to get out. God his head hurt, the headache was like a jackhammer right behind his eyes.

"You remember me?"

"Bits and pieces, like a slideshow thats going too fast." Harry continued to rub at his temples and looked at Cedric as though trying to trigger more memories.

Chaz and Lily seemed to understand what he was talking about, but everyone else just looked confused.

"What's a slideshow?" James whispered to Lily when no one was looking, she just shook her head and focused back on the boys.

"Who saved us?" Harry finally asked, the one question that was really bothering him. He had been unconscious for that portion of the night. He remembered Cedric disappearing, and the robed guy freaking out, and then he passed out and woke up in the park.

"It was some guy, I can't remember his face just his voice telling me to go to Dumbledore." Cedric walked over to the couch and sank onto it as though his knees couldn't hold him up anymore. "It was familiar though, I had heard him before the question is just where." Cedric followed Harry's movements and rubbed at his temples, he could feel the headache coming that always happened after he remembered something.

"What happened to you after," he asked Harry looking at him in concern. The man hadn't done anything to him, had he?

"I woke up in West Ham Park, Chaz and the others were running at me and I was home. For months I couldn't remember what had happened, then I started to get the dreams. They would come and go every couple of months. At first I put it down to watching too much Star Wars or something, but they kept coming back." Harry took a breath, he hadn't said this much all at once since he was brought here. Maybe it was only because Cedric and him had been through the same events, but he trusted him with this information. Trusted him in a way that he wouldn't allow himself to trust his parents, siblings, or their friends.

Chaz spoke up after he sensed that Harry was done. "I can vouch for the nightmares, he always wakes up after them talking about robed people and rubbing his scar. I figured that it was some sick cult that he managed to get away from. Our friends didn't follow that angle because of the call.."

"What call?" Lily cut across him sharply, they had never mentioned a call.

Chaz sent her a long look, "There is this thing called manners, maybe you forgot about them. Anyway, as I was saying. We got a phone call and found my mate waking up on a bench in the park." Chaz shrugged his shoulders and considered the conversation over. James had other ideas.

"A phone call? Like the muggle thing, the man knew how to use a muggle phone?"

"I assume so, but they aren't that hard to use." Chaz looked at him, James imagined, like a parent who realized their child was short a few screws.

"Not for us."

"So maybe we are dealing with a Muggleborn," Lily offered, made sense they would know how to use a phone.

"Yeah, like a Muggleborn would join You-Know-Who," James sneered at her suggestion, it was to him ridiculous.

"Well, I think that we need to continue this conversation away from virgin ears, and call an Order meeting." Sirius said from where he was still sitting near his son. James and Lily noticed that all the children had been listening with rapt attention to the last several minutes of conversation.

"Oh, right. Kids upstairs and to bed. Past all your bedtimes and I don't want you to be tired when you go back to school." Lily pointed up the stairs and resigned most of them trooped up the stairs and to bed. Harry and Chaz however remained. She aimed a look and them and Harry smiled and merely said, "What? I don't have school tomorrow."

Chaz smiled as well, "And I'm not a virgin anymore." Harry started laughing uproariously as all the adults stared at Chaz. Lily in shock and slight displeasure, James and Sirius in something that looked a lot like respect and Cedric just plain stared.

"That... that was not the point, you aren't members of the Order yet and therefore can't take part in the meetings."

"Well, when can we? We are adults according to _your_ laws." Harry protested.

"You don't know how to use your magic, it's too dangerous for you right now."

"But.."

"No buts, learn to use magic to an O.W.L. Level and we'll talk about it again."

Harry and Chaz both seemed to realize that they weren't going to win this fight. Not like they won many when it came to Lily, James was easier, but Lily. Well she seemed to be used to fending off unwanted ideas and suggestions.

Harry and Chaz trooped back upstairs and sat on the top landing listening to the chatter of adults as they came in. The Weasley's all arrived in a flood, Ron and Ginny were sent upstairs to join the children as they hadn't finished school or weren't of age yet. Ginny gave Harry a huge smile and sat next to him, Ron pretended not to notice and talked to Chaz about Quidditch. Both boys had become fascinated by the sport when it was first explained to them, and wanted nothing more than to play it. Lily was waiting for Christmas to take them to the Weasley's so they could use their pitch. There was a pitch in Godric's Hollow, but it was widely used by other families, and so deemed unsafe.

Harry waited until they couldn't hear anymore of the voices and stood up pulling Ginny with him, he nodded to Chaz and Ron and taking Ginny with him walked away. Harry had one spot in the whole house that no one else really went to, he liked to sit there and think.

Ginny didn't say anything as Harry pulled her up more and more stairs, she had a feeling that she knew where they were going. She was right, the roof had a widow's walk on the top and Harry liked the height and the basic isolation that he could get up there.

"So...," she waited until he looked back at her and smiled. "What's going on?"

"You could just say what's up," Harry said back. He was trying to get Ginny to say more Muggle sayings.

"But, I know what's up," she looked at him like he was crazy. "It's the sky, we are on the roof Harry."

Harry gave a quick smile, they obviously needed to work on it more."No, it's a saying that means what's going on. Never mind, ready for school?"

"I guess, all my friends are there and I'll more than likely be behind since I missed a week. Doesn't matter, I'll get Ron's girlfriend Hermione to help me. She a, what do you call it, oh, a nerd."

Harry laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders, he enjoyed spending time with her. She didn't treat him like his family, she actually cared about his life before.

"I didn't know that Ron had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, they've been dating for like 3 years, fight all the time it's like the foundation of their relationship."

"The foundation of their successful 3 year relationship is fighting?" Harry was sure that she was pulling his leg, no one fought that much and still dated.

"Yeah, it's how they communicate, nothing else gets through Ron's thick skull."

"Well if it works," was all that Harry would say.

They continued to just sit up there content to do nothing else but look at the stars. Well, for awhile anyway. After all they are teenagers.

* * *

The Order meeting was not going well.

"You mean, that the only reason we were called here was because a temperamental teenager remembered something?" Severus Snape was in a precarious position. If someone else found out about the fact that he was helping the Order, well, he would be dead in days. Okay more like hours. He didn't need random meetings called because of overprotective parents.

"The teenager you speak so highly of is one of the only links that we have to a possible weak link for Voldemort. We need him," Cecilia was firm on the position, she did not like Snape. He was still bitter over the days of their youth, he really needed to get over that. She knew what her husband used to do to Snape, but there was a war going on and he needed to accept that there were now changes. Snape needed to move on, though he was a good spy.

"This is not what the meeting is about anyway," Lily interrupted what had turned into a staring match, and plowed back into what they had been talking about.

"Cedric remembers the voice, he can't place it yet though. Cecilia is right, there is a Death Eater out there who isn't serving Voldemort anymore, if we find out who maybe they will help us."

All eyes turned to Snape, as their resident Death Eater he was needed to help with that.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully and appeared to think about it. "Narcissa Malfoy is more concerned for her son than her master, she has also been heard mentioning that she misses her sister. She doesn't mean Bellatrix. Her son, however, recently rose in the ranks of the Death Eaters. He apparently gave information to Voldemort that was most helpful.

"Regulus Black," here all eyes turned to Sirius at the mention of his perfect brother. "He is a puzzle, he never openly states that he wants out, but he also never volunteers for the nastier jobs anymore. Theodore Nott is openly defying his father and refusing to join the ranks. Reports say that he ran from Hogsmeade after the train ride to school. Hasn't been seen since, that was last year. They are all that I know of."

"That's enough to start," James stood and the others followed his example. "I'll get some people on the research of those Death Eaters, any volunteers?"

"Hermione Granger is a whiz at research, maybe you want to try her?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

"She isn't a member."

"We'll think about it though, she is very good at research and we could use that coming up." Lily intervened, she knew that Hermione could probably do the research better than anyone they assigned and still turn in all her homework. She was just like that, and Hermione could access other information on Muggle sources without suspicion.

* * *

Harry stood in the kitchen making his midnight snack before going to bed. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular and thus his mind began to wander as he spread Nutella and peanut butter on bread. His parents, unfortunately, had a point that he and Chaz needed to learn to use their magic. They had gotten the hang of most of the spells they were taught, causing items to zoom around the room was their current favorite. But they still tended to chuck their wand to the side and use their fists in a battle, a habit that had broken James's nose to Harry's delight.

Lily had made it clear if it did happen again that she wasn't going to laugh again, she had laughed hysterically the entire time that James and Sirius had attempted to patch James up after the first time. But she had put her foot down that Harry and Chaz needed to start carrying their wands and using them around the house.

Harry looked down at the bread and frowned when he saw that he, as usual, had managed to get peanut butter on his right thumb tip only, it looked like a hat. No matter what he was spreading, or on what, it always happened. Never any of his other fingers, just his thumb.

Harry started to smile when he remembered the time when he was younger and had drawn a face on the pad of his thumb, making a little person. He had named to man Signor McFancypants and entertained his tablemates by doing his impression of a Spanish accent and saying silly things. His smile faded when he remembered what the Matron had thought of Signor McFancypants. Not highly, cleaning duty for 3 weeks.

Harry started to scowl when it also occurred to him that his father had the same problem with his spreading. Harry had been having porridge or cereal, so no one but Chaz knew of the similarity thankfully. Harry didn't want to be like his parents, he wanted to really dislike them, they were making it hard but being nice some of the time, and understanding. Remus though seemed to be the only person that understood his entire dilemma, he talked to him about anything and everything. And actually treated him his age. Harry's scowl deepened, and he rubbed one flannel covered leg over the over as he fidgeted. Remus was a nice bloke, again he held back but Harry felt it was because of something important. Not because Remus was treating him like a child.

The small part of Harry that had desperately wanted parents when he was younger, that had dreamed of them coming and saving him had to be held back all the time. This wasn't a fairytale, and they weren't going to slay the dragon. They still held information back from him, they didn't understand him, and they didn't trust him. So why the hell should he? He wasn't part of their family the way that Evan and Violet were.

He didn't share the inside jokes and old stories, he didn't have friends that he could bring home. (Chaz was seen more as a brother) All his friends were liars, cheats, and thieves. They stole whatever they needed unless they paid for it with money they earned stealing. They were so vastly different that he didn't understand why they didn't see it as well. He wanted more than anything at the moment to check on his friends, he needed to make sure that they were all right. But he would never get out of this house, not with everyone watching him. Harry thought for a minute as a plan began to form, and then pictured his mother's face when she realized that he had left. He blew out a breath and looked out the window to try and forget the image.

Sod it, he was tried of dealing with issues way beyond his maturity level.

* * *

Violet paused in the doorway of the kitchen when she saw her older brother. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Why did he have to be everywhere that she wanted to be? They even had on matching flannel pj pants and that irritated the hell out of her.

She had yet to have a real conversation with her brother having never allowed herself to be alone with him. And while he and Evan seemed to be able to bond over punching people and other manly activities, she still held back. She knew that it made her mother a little mad, Mum wanted all her children to love each other, to be what her and her sister weren't.

Violet knew that despite the whining that Evan had done before, he had always wanted to know their big brother more than she had. Evan hadn't been able to shut up about Harry for 5 minutes when they got home today, he had been so excited about it.

She had always been the oldest, the mother in steed. When Mum worked late, she helped Dad with dinner and Evan. When she went to Hogwarts she had been her brother's hero, the cool older sister with all the amazing stories of the fanciful castle. When Evan joined her in her 3rd year she hadn't been annoyed like Leo with Cassie, this was a chance to show off. To be even better because she had helped out, rather than the Weasley boys that made each other scared to come to school. She was able to lead and teach, Evan looked up to her.

But not anymore, now it was all about Harry. The amazing Harry who had survived certain death before and would do it again. Harry who had street smarts, a job, cool friends, and was a mystery. Harry who had blow boring old Violet out of the water. Harry who had...

"You keep staring at me like that you're going to bore a hole through me."

Her head snapped up, and she realized that she had been so deep in her rant that she hadn't realized that Harry had noticed she was there. Merlin this was embarrassing.

"Well...uh...WHAT are you eating?" she grasped into the topic that would steer the conversation away from her like a lifeline. She also raised an eyebrow, a skill that she had finally learned after months of practice.

Harry glanced down at the sandwich in his hand like he had forgotten he was holding it.

"Oh, it's uh," he seemed uncomfortable enclosing the secret innards of his sandwich. "It's peanut butter and Nutella. You know, it was surprising to find either in the cupboard, I was expecting something weirder. But it was a good thing as I wanted to make my favorite sandwich ever," he flushed a little and looked back a sandwich and absently taking a bite. Then he looked at her, daring her to say something about it.

Violet, however, was in shock. She had never thought that she and Harry would ever have anything in common besides genetics.

"Well, Mum's a Muggleborn, so we have some of the more Muggle foods. I like that sandwich too, I just never thought that we..."

When she trailed off Harry raised an eyebrow, "That we would have more in common than our parents?"

"Well, yeah," she walked over and started to make her own sandwich, the actual reason that she had come down here.

"You know, I didn't want to like you."

"I could tell," when she looked at him he shrugged. "You never spoke to me unless it was necessary and even then it was in scathing tones."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet," Violet concentrated on smoothing the peanut butter over the bread instead of her brother.

"That's fine with me, I don't plan on telling you anything in confidence, so you won't have a moral struggle of whether or not to tell on me." Harry smiled at her and gave a small laugh at her confused face.

"Never mind." he said.

"No, let's pretend that we like each other. So were did you and Ginny run off to?"

"Um...uh.. you see I'm,"

"Smitten with her," Chaz strolled into the room in his pj's and holding an empty glass cup.

"Where the bloody hell did you come up with that?" Harry demanded, as a flush that could have rivaled a redheads spread up his neck. He still tore his sandwich in half and gave a half to Chaz.

"Your parents, more accurately your mum. They were talking about it getting ready for bed. Seems you haven't been as stealthy as you thought."

"How would_ you_ know what _they_ were saying in _their_ room?" Violet demanded, she could see the Weasley twins having their hand in this. If they had gotten their hands on Harry and Chaz...

"Our rooms are adjacent, and there is this handy crack in the wall. With this also handy cup," he held up the glass one he had carried in. "I was able to listen in."

"That is so rude," Violet cried, he had been invading her parents privacy.

"That's what I was trained to do," Chaz retorted.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." Violet stomped out the room no longer wanting to be in his presence.

"Your sister has a stick up her butt," Chaz looked at Harry with a very solemn look, that lasted about two seconds before they both cracked up.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked quickly through the halls of Malfoy Manor, he needed to do something. His mother was getting crazier and crazier, talking about Aunt Andromeda and how she had the right idea. Narcissa was going to get herself killed if she didn't shut up.

Draco looked over his shoulder carefully before entering the library, he didn't want anyone to see him. After spending his whole life in the darkest of circles he knew how things worked and looked. One wrong move and that was it, you didn't get a trial you just got a sentence.

Draco walked around the many shelves to the very back, he paused when he heard voices. They were low pitched and male, and they were talking about... Specs?

The boy that had turned out to be a Potter was interesting sure, but why talk about saving him? Draco leaned around a shelf and saw something that shocked the hell out of him.

Severus Snape and Regulus Black were planning the downfall of Voldemort.

* * *

Yes, yes, there is a cliff hanger... it will be finished at the start of the next chapter that is coming in about a week, no longer i promise. REVIEW!! tell me if you like or don;t like where i'm going with this. i need the backup


	13. Breaking and Entering

Here it is as promised the next chapter

be ready for laughs and gasps

and please, be kind, review

* * *

Snape whirled when he heard the gasp coming from behind him. His face became even more pallid than usual when he saw who it was. Regulus was a little quicker on his feet. He grabbed Draco and held him to the wall, looking at Snape with obvious panic on his face. Snape cast muffling and silencing charms all over the library and made sure that the door would open with a loud bang so that he would know if someone came in.

"What did you hear?" Snape snarled at the boy. Draco paled as well when he heard the venom in Snape's tone, but held his head high anyway.

"Enough to know that The Dark Lord is going to be very displeased with you. So you are the ones that have been making him all freaked out, huh?"

"No, you foolish boy. That was probably you and all the sneaking around that you have been doing. Care to explain why the newest to rise in his service is sneaking around libraries late at night?" Snape pointed his wand in Draco's face and hissed in pleasure when the sparks that flew out of the end of it made the boy's face lose it's smug look.

"Promise not to turn me over and I'll tell you, and keep your secret as well," Draco hastily made the compromise; he might keep it, and then again, he might not. It all depended on what they told him.

The two men exchanged looks, and Regulus shrugged. The boy wouldn't be the first teenager to change his mind about the family business. Snape was a little more wary, he didn't trust anyone; they could – and would – turn around and bite you.

"We'll think about it," he finally said when Regulus made no move to speak.

"I'm trying to research ways to change your identity completely through magic. Not just for me and my mother, but for... others as well."

"Theodore Nott?" Regulus questioned. The boys had grown up together and, despite the atmosphere, grown to become friends.

"Maybe, I want out. My mother is putting herself in danger and I want to protect her." Here Draco sneered and appeared much older than he actually was. "Merlin knows that my father doesn't give a damn. They haven't shared a bed in years."

Regulus held back a snort at the fact that despite all the boasting the man made, Malfoy and his wife were not as close as he wanted them to think.

"Well, seems that we could all be beneficial to each other then." Regulus studied the boy intently. If he had made it this far, then he could help with getting all the way there. "See, I miss the only family that I really have left. Seems to me that I have a niece and nephew that I have never met. I would like to do that before I die, and this life has become rather tedious."

"Someone that I don't want to see die, and that I rather owe an apology to, is being threatened. I would do anything to ensure that they live," came Snape's simple response. He still kept everything to himself; he simply wasn't the type to spill his guts out to someone.

"Lets say that we all work together, meet the common goal that we all share. I can get your mother to safety; you just need to make sure that you stay alive so that you can help us. Got it, boy?" Snape pushed his want further into the boy's throat and waited until he nodded and said yes aloud. Saying something aloud had more power than a simple gesture.

"Good, we'll be watching. After all, actions speak louder than words." He dropped his wand and both he and Regulus backed out of the library through the secret entrance that was behind the fireplace.

Draco rubbed his throat and promptly checked the entire library twice for anyone that might have somehow been there through the entire debacle.

It was mercifully empty.

"Well, a bloke comes in the library for a book and comes out with two people that are willing and interested in helping with everything," he mused out loud. He shook his head and went to make sure that his mother was keeping her mouth shut about the fact that she wanted out. She was the only person in the entire world that Draco would willing set his life down for.

Anyone else could sod it.

Well, except Theo, he was decent. Theo was also free.

()&()(

"You want us to do _what_?" Lily demanded from Dumbledore. He flinched at little at the expression she had, but responded anyway.

"To break into Malfoy Manor and retrieve some items of a sensitive nature, and not get caught." He said this as if it was the simplest of tasks. Break into a building whose blueprints aren't with the Ministry, which is occupied by the one of the Darkest families in Britain, steal something, and get out alive. Yeah, right.

"That house is one of the most heavily guarded buildings in Britain, if not the entire United Kingdom!" Remus said, astonished. "We would have to have several men on the inside, and months of planning before we could maybe pull off the breaking in part. There is no way that we could divert resources into a project of this magnitude that we aren't even sure will work, without taking away from other tasks. Not to mention that none of us have any experience with breaking in, and that will make it all the more difficult."

"Yes, Remus but you forget one tiny detail that could help."

"And what would that be?" Remus ran over his argument in his head, he was sure that he had hit on all the points that said why they couldn't.

"You have two young men that have considerable experience in breaking and entering. They are both not in jail so we can safely assume that they are go at it and have never been caught, and…"

"No. Absolutely not. We are not putting those boys at risk. They are both my responsibility, and I say no," Lily glared at Dumbledore. She had gotten the point of who the two young men were, and was putting her foot down.

"Be that as it may, they are adults. They have the right to decide for themselves, isn't that right boys?" As Dumbledore spoke, the door swung open and revealed a rather sheepish Harry and Chaz. They had obviously just taken their ears away from the door when they were found out.

"Uh, well see, we were just…" Harry trailed away and looked at Chaz for help.

"Getting some Lean Cuisine out of the freezer, being healthy growing boys and all. Wanted to fuel up before heading to bed and growing some more. Did you know that you grow the most as you sleep?" Chaz rambled hastily as all the attention focused on him. He was a nervous rambler.

"Uh, yes, actually I did," Lily said slowly as the two boys hopped up and all but threw themselves at the freezer. They grabbed the first thing they saw and both attempted the warming charms that they had been taught that very day. Chaz did a victory dance when they actually worked.

"Aren't you going to answer Professor Dumbledore?" James inquired when it appeared that they were going to eat their food and beat a hasty exit.

"Why? It isn't going to make a difference in whether or not you allow us to go," Harry replied looking up from the panini that he had been eating.

"Well, it is. You are adults and as such have the right to make the decision yourself."

"James!" Lily was scandalized; they were supposed to be on common ground about the boys.

"What? We can't wrap them in cotton wool, and if they can help, let them."

All attention focused back on the boys, they were now the deciders of the question.

"Well, we may know a person that knows a person - " Chaz began.

"- That can help you get the plans," Harry picked up the sentence in tandem.

"And be able to help you break in - "

"- But it all depends on one thing."

"What's that?" James asked, he was almost afraid of the answer.

"On whether or not Chaz can charm an old girlfriend," Harry said.

&)(&

2 days later found them standing in front of an old brownstone in Mayfair as Chaz and Harry argued over who was ringing the bell.

"She likes you more," Chaz was saying. He had been saying this over and over again whenever Harry brought up a new argument.

"She dated you, and she would like you more if you hadn't stopped speaking to her. That blame lays entirely at your feet."

"She likes you more."

"She slept with you, and you have already been here. And I rang the bell that the last house that we didn't want to be at. Therefore, it's your turn." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Chaz until he sighed and finally rang the bell.

The door swung open with the suddenness that told them the person had been waiting for them to ring the bell. The person happened to be a young woman that was rather beautiful, long blond hair flowed to nearly the small of her back and sea green eyes glared holes into Chaz. She reached out and slapped him once, twice across the face before she started yelling.

Lily was staring in shock, she wasn't sure what was more surprising, the fact that Chaz was being ripped a new one or that her son wasn't at all surprised by the turn of events. He was in fact leaning against the wall of the house and waiting for the girl to be done.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME??" she bellowed again and was reaching to hit him again when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, Sas, let's all be civilized here and talk." He tucked her arm into the crook of his and turned her to face him so that Chaz was out of her line of sight.

"Oh, Specs I didn't see you through the red haze of my fury. How are you? How's your knee?" She asked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She apparently did like Harry more than Chaz.

"Fine, and getting better. Listen can you do us… me," he corrected when he saw her eyes narrow and start to dart back to Chaz, "a favor? For old times sake?"

"Depends on what the favor is," she looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see the adults that were waiting on the sidewalk. "Those aren't cops are they? 'Cause if they are..."

"No, they would be my parents and their friends. Can we take this inside? It's a little private and I don't want others to hear."

She raised her eyebrows at the word parents, but nodded anyway. "Sure, formal parlor would be best. Let me get the help to the other floors, it'll just take me a minute." The girl disappeared further down the hall and Harry led them into a plush parlor that looked as though it had been taken from a magazine.

She returned a few minutes later with a tea tray and set it down on the table before seating herself.

"So, what is the favor?"

When James started to open his mouth she merely raised a hand and looked at Harry. "I'd rather hear it from a friend if you don't mind."

"Sasha, is your dad still the head of the zoning board?"

"Yeah, a fact that he sticks in the face of anyone building or renovating anything in town. Why?"

"We need a set of house plans, plans that only your dad would have. And no, we can't tell you why we need them."

Sasha picked up her tea and slowly stirred as she considered the request. It was a strange one, even for Specs and Swifty.

"What house?"

When Harry started to tell her that he couldn't tell her, she interrupted. "I have to know, my father had me organize all the plans a few weeks back. If the plans are in the house I'll know it, but I need the property title."

"It's Malfoy Manor," Chaz spoke for the first time following ringing the bell. "Great big place in the country."

"We have those, and they are here in the house. But why should I help you?"

"To get back at your dad for thinking that just because your brother has a penis he is smarter and better than you at everything?" Chaz threw out in a hopeful tone.

"Well, you do have a point there. Come on, Specs and Swifty only. You others have to wait here."

Sasha waited until they reached the other side of the house before she started questioning them. "Where the hell have you two been? Word going 'round that you have been kidnapped. Then you got into a fight with Blondie and appear at my house wanting his house's floor plans. What the bloody hell boys?"

"How did you know that it's his house...Never mind. Look we really need those plans." Harry glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one had followed them.

"I have to take a piss," Chaz broke in. He winced at the look on Sasha's face. "Really I do, I know where the bathroom is."

"Just go," Sasha waved him off then focused on Harry. "So, parents?"

"Yeah, I was kidnapped or something as a baby. They want me back and are willing to take Swift along as well. Plans?" Harry rolled his shoulders to ease some of the tension. He really didn't want Sasha's father to come home and find all of them.

"Yeah, here." She touched a panel on the wall and it swung open to reveal several shelves full of house plans, she reached up and pulled down a huge tube and handed it to Harry. She held her tongue on the things she wanted to say about parents getting their children involved in crime, though she desperately wanted to say something.

"Thanks. Hey, are you really that mad at Swift?"

"Nah, just wanted to make him tremble at the sound of my voice. And I was really worried about both of you. You've been gone for three weeks Specs. Everyone has been frantic. And then we hear that you had a fight with Blondie and, well, at least you are alive, but that begs the questions of where you were. Also, as much as I tried not too, I developed feelings for Swifty, and now I have to deal with them. I was worried about the both of you. Even though I really only know you because Swifty and me were – you know," she looked at him.

"Yeah, I know," Harry waved the whole idea aside and focused back on the other topic. "Will you make sure that the Bandits know that we are alright? I don't want them to worry or anything."

"They'll hear about it. Fingers is out of jail anyway."

"That's good. Man he is taking the longest piss is history."

"I'm right here. Let's go before your parents think that we booked on them."

#()(&)

Studying the plans later that night left something to be desired. It was common knowledge that the Malfoy's had the best security money and magic could get, but it was all focused downstairs or on the various safes that were scattered around the house. There was next to nothing on the top floors, and there were also very interesting juts and terraces that covered the entire house.

"We need a grease man," was all that Chaz could say or think. He threw a look – that was not missed by anyone – at Harry.

"I can't be the grease man. My knee is way too messed up. We need to get some one else."

Chaz didn't say anything; he merely hummed under his breath. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"No. Someone other than that person."

Chaz looked at him to the bafflement of the others there.

"No, I said no…"

Chaz continued to stare at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, I said no." Harry paced back and forth, and looked at his friend, who was still staring at him.

"Dammit, why is it always worse for me? Shit, let's give them a bloody call."

Chaz smirked.

* * *

the person that harry dreads is in the next chapter as well as more Ron and Hermione, that will be in about a week


	14. Aftermath of the breakin

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than what i normally do, but it is loaded with info and important plot changes and twists. and at least i'm getting it out right,

Please don't be mad with what i did, i have a reason for everything.

!#&()

Remus wasn't as concerned as everyone else with the mission and the possibility of it failing. He was concerned with how the hell that those two boys knew that they could find the blueprints to Malfoy Manor. That wasn't something that you just knew, they had to have a source that told them where to find them. Malfoy would have never allowed a mere Muggle to handle something that was as important as the blueprints to his house.

"Harry, Chaz, wait up." He stopped them as they tried to go up to bed, he was damned if he was going to wait for more answers.

"Remus? Thought that you already left," said Harry.

"Actually I had a question. How did you know that that man would have the blueprints to the Malfoy Manor, and that his daughter would just let you have them?"

"Well, we do have to give them back to her, but there was that big law that was passes like a year ago." Harry explained. "Everyone had to hand over the blueprints for their homes and businesses, no exceptions. Lawmakers thought that if the government had the entire city and surrounding areas mapped out it would be easier to make security and natural disaster plans, and the like. People where taken to jail for not complying, this was serious stuff. Finally, there was a allowance made that the influential and wealthy would get to have their plans under lock and key so that no enterprising person could get them and break in."

"And you just figured that even wizards would allow this."

"Nah, Sasha mentioned that some weird people had her dad store theirs, even had strange sticks that they kept waving everywhere. Saw that wizards have strange sticks and kinda put the two together."

Remus paled to the point of being nearly white, "They waved strange sticks over the house?"

"Yeah, why?" Chaz wanted to know.

"LILY, JAMES" Remus thundered back down the steps and into the kitchen. "The plan isn't going to work. Malfoy know that we have the plans to his house; he put up wards around that muggle house."

!#&()+

Draco Malfoy knew that there was something big going on. Some sort of warning device had gone off, causing his father to curse and set off into Muggle London. 3 hours later he was back and being yelled at by his mother for killing some Muggle family that were supposed to be protecting something that belonged to the family. His mother didn't want anymore untoward attention than what was necessary and was afraid of what Voldemort's reaction was going to be. Not that Voldemort minded the killing of Muggles, but of the attention that this was going to cause.

Draco walked down the corridor and saw his mother leaving his father's study.

"Mother? What has been going on? Why were Muggles with something that belonged to the family?"

Narcissa seemed to wilt under the harsh stare that her son put on her. She wondered to herself what had happened to the happy-go-lucky child that had been hers until he turned 11. He was so much like his father now that it was almost frightening.

"The Ministry ordered everyone to follow a law that the Muggles made up. But it seems that the people that were supposed to be protecting it lost it or someone took it. This could be very bad for us, your father questioned them, but they refused to tell us what happened. He killed them, so that they couldn't tell anyone that he had been there and had used magic."

"Father killed some Muggles?"

"Yes, and the Dark Lord is very displeased. Please go up to your room so that he doesn't see you. I do wish that your father had allowed me to send you back to school this year." Sighing to herself, she brushed a hand over his head and walked away.

Draco scowled after her and turned on his heel to go back upstairs, he didn't want to see the Dark Lord in a temper again, that and the more that he stayed unnoticed the better off he was over all.

He slammed into his room and blinked at the sight of an unfamiliar owl waiting on the top of his cupboard. There was a letter clutched in his beak. At first he thought that the letter was from Pansy or something, but dismissed the thought. She had only been nice to him because she thought that there was a chance to marry into the Malfoy family. When he had made it clear that it wasn't happening she dropped all pretense and ignored him.

He grabbed the letter from the owl and glanced that the handwriting that spelled out his name. He almost stopped breathing when he recognized it. The letter was from Theo.

_Dear Drac, _

_I'm finally really safe and have the time to write to you. I'm fine so stop worrying. I won't say where I am other than that they speak English here, have really different accents, and I think that we both have family that have been here since the 1600's. There is a group of people that have dedicated their lives to helping refugees from England and are working with people there everyday to bring more over until it's safe. Just so you know if you want out as bad as I did, these are actually good people, not the fake kind that we grew up with. _

_Man, I really want you to come over here. Be free, and not a miniclone of your dad. There is and will be a better life for everyone away from all the problems. Or just send your mom so that you know that's she's safe. I'm back in school and actually learning stuff unlike what it has been the last few years at Hogwarts, the teachers here have no bias at all. It's refreshing to say the least. _

_That's all that I really wanted to say, see you soon I hope._

_Theodore_

Draco just stood there holding the letter until he could think again. Theo was actually safe wherever he had fled? He had never thought that Theo would ever get away from here. But, if Theo could do then he could to, screw helping Snape and Black. Well, they could be a back up plan if something ever went wrong with the plan that Theo had just given him. Yeah, he'd keep helping them until the plan was ready for him and his mother to split.

!#&()

When Harry and Chaz found out that Sasha and her father had been tortured and killed for helping them there was no talking to them. They blamed themselves entirely, she would have never been put into that kind of danger if they hadn't asked for her to help them. She had been a close friend and Cahz have really loved her after all. He didn't even know himself until he thought that he was going to die when Lily had gently broken the news to them.

They had locked themselves in the room that they shared and were silently sharing in their grieving. Sasha had been innocent and hadn't deserved to die. They had an idea that the Malfoys were the ones behind her death. They also knew where they could find a Malfoy in a pinch.

On the streets, the little boy that they liked to mock as Blondie. Oncew they set out word to a few associates that they wanted to talk to him, and if they added that he knew the person that killed Sasha... Well, he found be found quickly and without any notice to him.

They would get their revenge, and then they would help bring down Voldemort since it was his fault that they had pt go through all this stuff. If he hadn't gone on a little ego and power trip Harry wouldn't be relearning his family and maybe Chaz's parents would have kept him and all this would be the rainbows and butterflies that it deserved to be.

Sorry about the death and destruction that have occurred, they were for a reason i swear, please read and review please


	15. Blondie and Severus Snape

I am well aware that it's been an unforgivably long time for me to not update. But, I've been stuck in the corner I thought that I had written myself into and I finally found a way out. I hope you enjoy what I created and as always please review.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was slightly pissed off about getting nabbed on the street and then tied to a chair in a dark room. Oh, he knew that it was Specs and Swifty behind this whole problem. It was revenge for being connected to the man that had killed Swifty's girlfriend, though everyone knew they weren't actually dating anymore. Draco took the time to wonder who actually had grabbed him. It couldn't be Specs and Swifty because they were under protection around the clock from the Order, though if it was that might come in handy.

It had to be some of the other Bandits; that gang would walk through fire for each other, and now that they had been separated… Well, again they try anything to get the family back together. Draco quickly turned his head when the door to his left opened. The light that spilled in from the hallway showed that the man was Dutchy. Draco knew that Dutchy's real name was Jackson Howard, of the Howards that descend from Catherine Howard of Henry VIII fame. Draco had always thought it was curious that the second son had opted to run away rather than stay in the luxury of his family estate.

"So, holding me here for your own pleasure or taking orders from dear old Harry?" Draco asked Dutchy.

"Shut up Blondie," Dutchy came in and turned on the overhead lights. The light revealed a room with nothing else in it besides Draco and his chair. There wasn't even a window that he might have had a chance at climbing out of. Draco also realized belatedly that he didn't even have his wand in his pocket like normal; he looked at Dutchy in shock.

"Yeah, Specs might have mentioned that it would be in my best interests to liberate you from your dear wooden stick. He said something about it keeping you here for a longer time if you didn't have it and since Specs has never lied to me before I took him at his word." Dutchy reached into the hall and brought in another chair and sat down, straddling it backwards.

"So my dear Blondie, want to explain to me why Sasha is dead? Word on the street is that your old man killed her and her father. It's a well established fact that Sasha was much more well-liked than you could ever hope to be and there is a great deal of anger that she is now no longer with us. I wouldn't want the wrong person to pay for what happened to her and her father." Dutchy trailed off, the threat clear in his voice. If Malfoy had led his father to Sasha then Malfoy could very well kiss his ass good bye.

"Look," Malfoy said a little desperately. "I don't know who told my father where Sasha was or why he killed her. I really don't. My father and I don't even get along or speak anymore. Why do you think I spend so much time in London?"

"Doesn't mean that your father doesn't have control over you," Dutchy said. He scratched his chin as he studied the sweating young man in front of him. He could keep dragging this out or he could just cut to the heart of the whole thing.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to tell me something worthwhile or I start breaking fingers to hear what I want. 10, 9, 8," as he counted he reached out and grabbed one of Malfoy's hands and forced open his fist.

"OK OK," Malfoy yelped as Dutchy grabbed his pointer finger on his wand hand. "I know who kidnapped Harry Potter!"

#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()#$%^&*()

Harry and Chaz met Dutchy at their usual spot. The Potter household had been in an uproar for a week now following the blotched attempt at breaking into Malfoy Manor and then the subsequent deaths of Sasha and her family. It had been easy for the young men to slip out, arrange the grab of Malfoy, slip back in, and then out again for meet Dutchy. As far as they knew, no one knew that they had been sneaking out and meeting with the Bandits.

"Did you learn anything interesting from Blondie?" Harry asked as he leaned against the side of the alley.

"Yeah, he claims he knows who kidnapped you." At the instant reactions of Harry and Chaz he held up his hand, "I don't know if that is true or if it's because I threatened to break his fingers. But he claims that Snape is the one that removed you from the house because he thought your parents were dead, and then he felt that you were safer where you were instead of bringing you back. Though, Blondie seems to be more of the school of thought that this Snape dude was more worried about going to jail than your personal safety. "

"Snape? This that a first name or a last name?" Chaz asked, he glanced over at Harry and got the confirmation that Harry didn't recognize the name either.

"Last name, Blondie claims that the Order knows exactly who he is and he went to school with your parents. Yeah," he said at the looks of surprise. "He even use to teach at the school your siblings all attend."

#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^

"How are we supposed to tell your parents that we got the name of the person that might have kidnapped you? Tell them a little birdie came down and whispered the name to us?" Chaz sat next to Harry on the roof as they discussed how they were supposed to continue on their fact finding adventure.

"Well this is the magical world," Harry laughed. "They might believe that. But I think that we might have to fess up to kidnapping Blondie, well maybe we should reword that. And that Blondie claims to know that this Snape dude was behind my kidnapping and maybe we should pick him up and talk to him."

"Maybe, but I think we need to do some more digging before we say anything or attempt to pick this guy up. For all we know Blondie is holding a grudge against him and figures this is the best way to get rid of Snape and us off his back. He gives us a name and we send him back to his parents and he can disappear." Chaz glanced back behind him at the door that opened onto the roof to make sure that no one was listening to them.

"Well, where do you think we should start digging? There are only so many places that we can get to or are allowed to go. And think there would be very few reasons for us to be digging into stuff like old teachers at Hogwarts or friends of my parents, or hell old families in the wizarding world." Harry glanced up at the stars; this new mission of theirs seemed larger and larger as they continued on. "If this guy runs in the same circles as Blondie he had to be connected to old pureblood families if what Remus told us is true." Harry blew up a breath and watched the frost dance in the air as it drifted away, it made him crave a cigarette but he had given them up nearly a year ago.

"Geez, we are in way over our heads aren't we?" Harry glanced at Chaz and got nod in agreement.

"Yeah, at first it was simply figuring out your parents and then magic. Now we are getting into kidnapping and people that we don't even know. And Blondie could be pulling our leg; he could be trying, like I said earlier, to just get away. If Snape really is the kidnapper he is going to be pissed that Blondie gave us his name." Chaz stood and gave Harry a hand up, Harry's knee was known to get stiff in cold weather.

"So, the next stop is to go back to Blondie and see what he has to say?" Harry asked, at the nod in return they both headed inside where Lily was badly attempting to pretend she hadn't been worried and waiting for them to come back inside.

"Do you boys want any hot chocolate or anything? You were outside for a long time and it's only been getting colder." Lily stood there near the stairs to the first floor and attempted, again badly, that she didn't care if they said no.

The boys silently exchanged a look and Harry turned to his mother, "Sure, it was pretty cold outside. You also wouldn't happen to have any aspirin or something would you? Cold weather makes my knee hurt."

"Of course, do you want a magical or muggle pain reliever?" Lily led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chaz and Harry sat down at the table, while she tapped her wand on the side of the mugs.

"Um, I guess I'll take the magical one, it might work better." Harry said, he took the mug from his mother and the little vial of potion that she handed him. "Thanks, hey I was wondering. Did Sirius, Remus, and uh, Dad have other friends in school? It just seems like the only people we hear about are the Marauders, the Longbottoms, and well you."

"No, they had Peter Pettigrew too, but he turned out to be not a true friend at all. He betrayed our family Harry, we don't talk about him. He and Severus Snape are not names to mention in front of your dad or Sirius."

Harry and Chaz connected gazes across the table, hearts pounding as they heard the name fall from Lily's lips.

"Who's the other guy, the Snape one?" Chaz asked as casually as he could manage.

Lily sat down with them and frowned as she thought back to school and how everything changed from simple House rivalries to outright hatred.

"He was a Slytherin, and a friend of mine from when I was a child. We grew up together, but drifted apart during school. See Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along, never have and probably never will. But he and your father never got along; from meeting on the train to graduation they hated each other. There should be a picture of him and other people that knew me and your father in school somewhere in the library if you are really that interested." Lily stood up from the table and took the empty glasses to the sink to be washed in the morning.

"Anything else? Though honestly that's all in the past? I haven't thought about Snape or Pettigrew since, oh I suppose, right after Violet was born. That's when Pettigrew finally disappeared for good and Snape started teaching at Hogwarts, though he quit the summer before Violet started. Huh, never thought of it that way, though it is a good thing since your father wouldn't have handled him teaching Vi well at all. They still really don't get along. Snape was even in the Order that the end of the First War and your father still didn't trust him." She brushed a hand over Harry's messy hair and Chaz's smooth curls as she headed toward the door. "Don't stay up too late ok boys? It's Christmas tomorrow."

Harry waited till he heard his mothers steps go up the stairs and the door to her room close. Silence fell in the kitchen as they took in what Lily had imparted, so Snape had taught and had gone to school with Harry's parents. If all that had been true what else that Blondie had told them was true. Had he really kidnapped Harry as a baby and leave him at the orphanage.

"I guess we have to talk to Blondie huh?" Chaz said. "Does Dutchy still have him tied up in that basement?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I guess we will have to find out by going and seeing him ourselves."

#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*

Malfoy had been sitting the basement for 3 days since he had been grabbed by Dutchy in the streets. Dutchy would come in every now and then to let him go to the bathroom and give him something to eat. Malfoy though hadn't seen his wand at all and had no idea where it could be hidden, and until he found his wand he had no hope of taking Dutchy in a fight.

"So, Blondie. How's it hanging?" Malfoy's head snapped up when he heard the low and lazy drawl come from the doorway. His heart started to sink when he saw Specs and Swifty standing there frowning at him. "So, Severus Snape is the one that kidnapped me? Funny I think a potions professor would be the last person that I would blame for a kidnapping. Especially the same professor that taught me for two years and hung out with my parents, that speaks of a special connection."

"How do you know that?" It was all Malfoy could think to ask. He had given Dutchy very limited information.

"Alumni of Hogwarts are mailed a photo of the graduating class and current professors every year, and what do you know there is a Severus Snape right there the first two years you were there." Chaz spoke this time, and threw 2 pages on the floor at his feet.

"We'll let you decide what to make of that, and we'll be back after Christmas. After all, it is our first holiday with family." Chaz mockingly smiled at Malfoy and he and Harry drew back and they once again closed the door to Malfoy's prison.

* * *

Again, please review! I'll try this summer to update more.


End file.
